


Yorktown

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A+ French Flirting, Aaron Burr Is Still Passive af, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Angelica is a badass, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Alexander, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jefferson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Genderfluid Peggy, George Washington is a Dad, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Rutting, Spooky Gay Creatures, Thomas is a dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Madison, Vampires, Werewolves, french kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: There's something strange about Yorktown.When Alex starts his senior year in a small woodsy town, he finds a cute couple at school who take an immediate interest in him... and not just his body, so it would seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OT3 Prompt: Person A is a vampire, Person B is a werewolf, and Person C is the human who realizes he can have them both.
> 
> (this became way longer than I intended- more chapters to come)

"I don't know, dad," Alex muttered, "I just feel weird when I go out at night." 

"You _don't_ go out at night," George replied with a smirk, "Your idea of a good time is holing up in your room and writing until four AM."

"Would you rather I inject heroin into my eyeballs?"

"Watch your mouth," George retorted, unable to hide his amusement, “I’m not complaining here.”

"Anyway, living right by a vast expanse of woods is nothing short of unnerving. It's weird- the people in this town are weird, pretty much everything _about_ this damn town is weird!"

"We've been here two months, Alexander. Give it a chance- you haven't even made an effort over the summer to meet anyone around here."

"This isn't a community I'd particularly love to tour," Alex mumbled, and George turned, pulling a chair out with a burdened squeak.

"Look, I've had just about enough of your sarcasm. All I'm asking is for you to give it a chance, I'm not asking you to campaign for student body president on the first day."

"That I could do," Alex shrugged, "Being social? That's a different matter..."

"I'm afraid the two go hand in hand," George chuckled, "Your isolation is going to change. I want you to make a real, solid effort to be friendly with people. No fights."

"What if someone's being an asshole?" George eyed him, and Alex shut up... characteristically, not for long. "Another thing- I'm going to be that guy who never gets in trouble, ‘cause his dad's the principal."

"Oh, you'll get in trouble, young man. You'll be no exception to me." Alex rubbed his temples, and George sighed, his face softening a little. "Put the charm on 'em. I'm sure you'll get through it fine."

-0-0-0-

"To the _office_ , Mr. Hamilton!"

Alex crossed his arms as he made his way, head held stubbornly high, to see his father. This was his third time that day being sent up, and he had a feeling the school's new principal's resolve would break this time.

The first time was for calling the politics teacher a dumbass. The second time was for disrupting philosophy class with an argument that escalated to accusing Thomas Jefferson and James Madison of blowing each other in the bathroom. It was probably true anyway- Alex could tell, as he had a ridiculous amount of experience sucking dick... something he refrained from mentioning to his father in stating his case. The third time was for punching Thomas in the nose after a retaliation in calculus, which the idiot completely deserved. But of course, it was Alex who was sent to the office.

"You want me to give this place a chance? How about you tell them to give _me_ a chance!" Alex shouted as he barged through the doors of the principal's office. George stood.

"Alex, sit down."

"Do you have any idea how unfair it is that Thomas Jefferson can prance around this god damn school talking shit, and when I actually do something about it, I'm treated like a hardened criminal!"

"Sit down, Alexander."

"Ship me off to prison while you've still got the chance, dad, I fear for your safety-"

"TAKE A SEAT!"

Alex's mouth snapped shut, and he closed the door quietly before complying. George sat down again, his expression unsettlingly stern. "What the hell did I tell you yesterday?" he asked calmly, jaw clenched.

"Not to get in any fights."

"And what did you do?"

"I wasn't the one who-"

"What did you do?"

Alex sighed, avoiding eye contact and looking out the window; he felt a little like a dog who was caught ripping up its owner's couch. "Got in a fight." It was George's turn to sigh.

"I know you can't keep your mouth shut, but you need to know when to shut up, son."

"Tell that to Jefferson."

"What was that?"

"I said, yes sir," Alex muttered.

"Make. An. Effort," George growled, "If I see you in here one more time today, you're grounded. Keep yourself in check, and deal with it."

"Understood sir," Alex murmured sullenly, and got up.

"Did I dismiss you?!" George barked, and Alex turned around, eyebrows raised. A small smile crept across his dad's face. "Alex, you never told me how your day's been going so far."

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and Alex found his way to the cafeteria, actively and successfully avoiding Thomas and James in the hall. When he got his food, which didn't seem too bad as far as high school cafeterias go, he spotted an empty table in the corner by the window. Perfect- he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone else. On his way over, he thought about the dumb hierarchy of this school. He hated social politics, but this was one school that didn't need someone else to join said hierarchy- they needed someone to scrap it.

Sitting down and twirling his pasta around thoughtfully, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a sharp voice directly behind him.

"Bonjour, mon ami," he heard, and whipped around to find a tall, ridiculously attractive guy with his hair pulled back. A wicked grin spread across his face, the guy appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"B-bonjour," Alex replied, running a shaky hand through his hair and coming down from the startle, "Comment ta-pelle tu?"

"Ah, you speak my mother tongue! The language of love, non?" he murmured, grinning widely while hungrily eyeing Alex as if he wanted to devour him. Alex hesitated, wondering what to make of the gaze, and nodded slowly.

"Yes. I agree."

"Ahaaa, je m'apelle Lafayette, the Lancelot of Revolutionary High."

"Alexander Hamilton."

"A pretty name for a pretty face," Lafayette winked, and Alex's stomach flipped. Was he flirting? He didn't want to jump to conclusions... he didn't want to ruin a possible friendship before it even started by flirting back.

_Even if he did have magnificent biceps._

Suddenly, Lafayette gasped. "Have you met mon amore yet?" He excitedly launched himself off the bench, darting through the crowd to bring someone back. Alex bit his lip. So he was taken... he couldn't have been flirting before, then… and now he was being introduced to more people. Alex sighed. He was too antisocial for this shit.

Suddenly, Laf came back with a shorter guy on his arm, murmuring in his ear sensually, "John, have you met the beautiful new student, Alexander?"

The hair on the back of Alex's neck stood up. This guy's eyes darted to his own, revealing amber orbs that seemed only fitting for a predator stalking its pray. His hair was frizzy and tied back, and he had long eyelashes that seemed to flutter every time he blinked… which was rarely, his nerve-racking stare constant. When he jutted his hand out, Alex was half expecting to get his throat ripped open, but looked back up to see a blossoming smile on his face, changing his overall appearance from wolf to cute bunny in seconds.

"I'm John Laurens. Alexander...?"

"Hamilton," Alex muttered, shaking his hand. John's palms were rough, strangely rough... but Alex found that he liked it.

"You're new?"

"I am."

"You're the one who punched," he let out a low, animalistic growl, "Jefferson."

"That's me."

"You've been in this school for five hours, and you're already a legend, dude," John chuckled.

"I am?" Alex asked, confused. John shrugged.

"A lot of people here revere Jefferson, sure. But we all know he's a dick, and it was funny as fuck watching him run to the nurse's office with blood all over his face, Madison hot on his heels with four boxes of tissues."

"Speak for yourself- his blood would be worse than warm coconut water," Laf shuddered, and Alex didn't catch the nudge John gave him.

"Bottom line, you seem like a pretty cool guy- you did this school a service, man." Alex smirked a little, working a little of that charm.

"I aim to please," he chuckled, and apparently this worked, as Laf sighed dreamily, resting his head on John's shoulder.

"He is a sexy little bonbon, non?" Alex coughed a little. Was that really something to say in front of your boyfriend? Not that he minded, of course- Alex was the definition of an attention whore, no matter the circumstances. But to his surprise, John licked his lips, freckled cheeks reddening slightly.

"Hard to disagree with that," he murmured, and Lafayette nuzzled deeper into his neck affectionately, eyeing Alex the whole time intensely.

"Uh, h-how long have you two been together?" Alex asked, changing the subject to avoid the mounting sexual tension between the three of them.

"Too long," Laf muttered, extracting himself from the cuddle, and John laughed, shaking his head.

"A few years."

"Just a few," Laf shrugged with a cryptic smirk. Alex nodded slowly.

"That's cool. I hope I find someone too here… Elizabeth Schuyler seems nice.”

"Ah... you prefer the fairer sex?" Laf asked, eyes searching. John almost looked disappointed, which Alex found slightly disconcerting.

"N-no, not exactly," he corrected, "I like both. I'm bi."

"Same with Eliza," John huffed a laugh, "She's dating Maria Reynolds."

"Oh. Well, I've had a few girlfriends, but I've got a preference for guys, I guess."

"Splendid!" Laf practically purred, getting up and draping himself over Alex, "Then I hope you don't mind if I do this." He leaned down, latching his lips onto Alex's neck and placing a deep, languid kiss there. John's lips parted a little as he watched, and Alex shivered under the scrutiny and hickey he was getting. Was this how everyone was greeted at this school?

"Sorry," John said as Laf pulled back, "He can come on pretty strong when he's hungry." Laf winked, and Alex, despite himself, blushed.

"Um... so it's nice to meet you guys?" The two others laughed, and Alex thought of something.

"Hey... what happened to that big guy you were sitting with in class?"

"Oh, Herc," John said slowly.

"He's tumbling around somewhere," Laf snorted, at a joke that Alex didn't get.

"Hercules Mulligan is our friend. He fucks off a lot, you don't usually see him for lunch."

Suddenly, Laf smiled. "How long have you lived in this town?"

"Two months?" Alex recalled.

"Do you know your way around?"

"Not well. I live in that house by the forest... I'm kind of detached from the, uh… loving community you've got going on here." John suddenly caught onto Laf's train of thought, and jumped in.

"Sneak out tonight. We can show you around." Alex straight up laughed in their faces.

"You know the new principal?”

"Yeah, the hardass?"

"Yeah. That's my dad, and he can reach whole new levels of hardass. If he ever finds me gone, he'd-" Just then, Alex thought of something. He'd never suspect Alex of sneaking out anywhere at night. It would be perfect.

"Alright," he grinned, and John and Laf grinned back.

"À ce soir," the French student whispered, and Alex's stomach flopped again as John patted him on the shoulder. Why were these two being so... _affectionate_? It's not like... they could both like him like that.

Alex shook his head, collecting his things to go to class. Suddenly, as he was rounding the corner, he ran into someone, scattering both of their books and papers.

"Oh! Jesus, I'm sorry," the guy said, bending down to pick everything up.

"No, no, it was my fault," Alex insisted, then he hesitated. "Oh god... we completely just had a rom-com thing- like, full on Nicholas Sparks, books on the ground moment." The other guy grinned up at him, giving his stuff back and holding out a hand.

"I assume you're new here. I'm Aaron Burr."

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed, shaking his hand excitedly, "You're the grade rep for us seniors, aren't you?"

"I am," Aaron nodded, blushing a little.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton. It kind of sucks that that dbag Thomas Jefferson is student body president."

"It kind of does," Aaron laughed, "But I think elections are coming up soon. I might run against him."

"Oh yeah? What's your stance on school politics?"

"Well... my strategy is more chill than Thomas'," Aaron shrugged, "I'd just let the students influence the decisions."

"I was thinking of running myself," Alex mentioned. Aaron eyed him curiously.

"Huh. Well, that would be very interesting."

"Hopefully- hey, I'll see you around, Burr."

"Alexander," Aaron said quickly, taking his arm before he could keep walking. Alex turned back.

"Yeah?" Aaron stared at him for a long time, and sighed.

"I saw you talking to Laurens and Lafayette."

"So...?"

"Just... be careful."

"What, are they murderous psychopaths? With my luck, they are- nobody ever comes onto me that fast."

"I just meant, be careful in general. Our town is... outside of the norm. Keep your wits about you, and seriously, don't go into those woods alone."  

With that dramatic warning, Aaron gave Alex's shoulder a quick pat before walking ahead to class, and Alex was left to conclude that it was just a joke. 

AP History. First seat to Alex's left? Jefferson, his bloody nose, and the evil eye from both him and Madison. Reluctantly, he decided to make up, for the good of everyone- maybe it was time he made a serious effort.

"I'm sorry I punched you." Jefferson sniffed at this, looking away. Alex tried again. "Hey- I said I'm sorry."

"What if you had broken my nose?" he snapped, "You would have damaged my perfect aesthetic."

"Perfect?"

Thomas glared over, and Alex put his hands up as the teacher began talking.

"Such a pity what happened to Mr. Jefferson, is it not?" she asked solemnly, "I expect more from you, Mr. Hamilton, and I trust you'll redeem yourself in my class."

"I don't think he can," Thomas spoke up, voice dripping with mock sympathy, "He obviously wasn’t brought up under proper circumstances. How can one underpaid principal get the job done? Obviously, _Mr. Washington_ failed in his fatherly duties."

Alex looked over, tightening and untightening his fists. He wasn't going to say anything. Not this time.

"I’m sure he doesn't even know any better, growing up without a mother and all."

Alex flinched, and turned his chair in Jefferson's direction. Then he snapped his pencil in half, and opened his mouth.

-0-0-0-

"Grounded."

"But-!"

"You heard me! Alright... let's go back to kindergarten for a second, Alexander. If you don't have anything nice to say, _don't say it at all_."

"Well, I had something significant to say," Alex muttered, "I would've sent that dick to the hospital if I could have. He was disrespecting you, sir!"

"I think I can handle a teenager's insults."

"I _had_ to-"

"Grounded. It's final."

"Dad, I shouldn't have to prove myself-"

"I'll see you at home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep google translate handy for this chapter if you're not french ;)

The quarter moon was high when Alex looked at the time. He should be getting out now to meet Lafayette and John, and he was sure the roof would be sturdy enough to hold him if he slid down off of it. Gazing into the mirror, he checked how he looked- hoodie, sweatpants, and his hair tied back into a quick bun. He looked fairly normal, probably. 

"Alex!" he heard, over the roar of a game on TV downstairs.

"What?!" Alex called back cautiously, and there was a pause.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you didn't sneak out or anything."

"Heh," Alex laughed, "No sir! Not me..."

"I know," he heard George chuckle, "I'm just kidding." Attempting a feeble laugh and looking under his door just in case, Alex made a dash for the window, pulled it up, and...

"Alex!" John grinned.

"Stay where you are, mon cher, we are coming to you!"

"But-"

"Silencieux, we do not want to wake the neighbourhood," Laf smiled furtively, and the two began climbing the drainpipe. Alex turned away for a second to check for his dad again, but when he turned back, they were already at his window.

"Whoa... holy shit, how did you get up here so-"

"Shh," Laf smiled, advancing on him- he looked especially radiant in the moonlight, his eyes almost brighter and more expressive than they had been today. John circled behind.

"We figured it would be a lot more fun to pay you a visit."

"Really?"

"Well... a neighbourhood curfew's been instated," John sighed.

"What? Why haven't I heard anything about this?"

"It was on the news," Laf told him solemnly, "The Sheriff has deemed it unsafe to be out after ten o'clock."

"Why?"

"Bodies were found in the forest," John said. Laf muttered something under his breath, and John cleared his throat loudly to mask his grumbling. "Mauled to death."

 "Jesus, by _what_?"

"Sooo many questions," Laf tutted, turning back around, "We do not have all the answers, but we do have plans."

Alex gulped. "W-what did you have in mind?"

"Lots of things," John shrugged, licking his lips slightly. His eyes dropped a little lower to Alex's lips, and Alex blinked.  

"If... if _that's_ what you're... my dad will hear us," Alex murmured, not quite certain he wasn't dreaming this encounter up, "I should really say no to this."

"Why?" Laf moaned.

"We'll be quiet," John grinned.

"As a mouse," Laf assured, letting out what sounded like a purr as John- jesus christ- actually _growled_.

"Pinch me, I'm fucking dreaming," Alex breathed, and Laf chuckled darkly.

"Pinch you? Mon cher, I'd rather _bite_ you."

"Nice bed," John said, leading Alex to it, "Sorry we're gonna mess it up."

"What the fuck is up with this beautiful, wondrous town?" Alex wondered aloud, stuck on the fact that he had two gorgeous guys who _he had just met that day_ circling him in his bedroom. _What good deed had earned him this?_

The two boys pulled him down onto his bed with a flop, and Laf got to work on his shirt.

"Beautiful," he murmured against his shoulder, his french accent sending Alex into a frenzy. John laughed.

"He likes compliments," he grinned.

"You do?" Laf smiled, "Mon cher, you are prettier than all the sweet lavender in France." 

"Okay, overkill," John rolled his eyes, and joined them. His approach was the polar opposite of Laf's- he was rough, attacking Alex's body in kisses with teeth, while Laf was placing slow, open mouthed kisses to Alex's neck, awfully intent on that spot in particular.

"Fuck, I'm gonna have hickeys all over the place," Alex groaned. 

"Give us the word and we will stop," Laf mumbled.

"Promise," John winked, and Alex gulped again.

"You don't, uh... you don't have to stop. It's really good, that feels... okay, yeah, that feels really fucking good, ummm..."

"Yo, Alex," John smiled.

"Mmhm?"

"Shut up."

"Okay?" Alex all but squeaked, and Laf unlatched his lips from his neck to trail kisses down his chest. When he reached his pants, Alex drew in a sharp breath. "Ah, uh-huh. So this is happening..."

"You like it?"

"Do you feel how hard I am right now?!" he hissed. Just then, he heard his dad's voice by his door.

"Umm... Alex?" The teenager choked a little, but unfortunately, John and Laf didn't let up, continuing to suck and nip and tease his cock until he was fully erect while engaging in conversation with his father.

"Y-yes?!" There was a pause.

"I'm going to bed."

"Kay," Alex called, voice straining as Laf grazed his nipple. George sighed.

"Go to bed, will you? School tomorrow."

"Y-yep. Know. Cool. Doing that. Soon," Alex blurted, and he could practically feel the eye roll from the other side of the door. _Please don't come in, please don't come in..._

"Keep it down... whatever you're doing." Alex blushed furiously, and made a mental note to _literally_ shut his mouth next time-

_Next time?! How did he know there would be a next time?_

"Ohh my god," Alex whispered, arching off the bed. John was palming him through his pants, and Laf was sucking little bruises around his hipbones.

"May I?" the french student asked politely, and Alex nodded quickly. "Such a nice, thick cock," Laf commented, "I'd love to have that in me." Holy jesus _fuck_ , Alex almost came from hearing that come out of his mouth alone.

"Don't be such a greedy slut, babe," John snapped, "This is for Alex."

"I-I don't mind, um... h-helping you guys out," Alex said, looking back and forth between them. Laf raised an eyebrow, and ever so slightly nudged his bulge against Alex's leg. Alex nodded, eagerly reaching over to undo Laf's zipper. Once his pants were unbuttoned, Alex wrapped his hand around the boy's cock, letting it sit heavily in his hand. Meanwhile, John abandoned the bed to search for something. 

"Ha! What's this?"

Alex looked over to see John standing by his dresser, holding a little bottle.

"Oh, that's... yeah," Alex hummed, chewing on his lip.

"Lucky we found it," John grinned, tossing the travel sized lube over. Alex always found himself running out of his supply of that, but there was no way he was going to try and hide a full bottle of lube from his dad- he already had enough trouble hiding his vibrator. Popping the lid with his thumb, Alex began to stroke Laf in earnest, getting him so worked up the guy began to whine.

"Hey," John groaned, descending back on the bed, "Forget someone?"

"Nobody cares about you," Laf moaned, tone bitchy as all hell, and John grabbed Alex's jaw, turning Alex's face to look into his eyes.

"Sure about that?"

"C-come here," Alex whispered, "Please... I need you." Laf gasped on the upstroke of Alex's hand, and John pushed Alex's pants down to his knees and _fucking swallowed him down-_

_"GAH!"_

"John does not play like I do," Laf chuckled deeply, and Alex stalled his stroking for a second to catch his breath.

"Can I... touch you?" he asked John, and the curly haired boy looked up.

"I can get off like this- just bend your leg a little, I can rut against it."

"M'kay," Alex sighed, obviously in a heavenly state. John began to fuck up against his leg as Alex lifted it, and started deep throating him faster and faster until it became too much.

"I'm-" Alex gasped. Laf leaned forward, into the nape of Alex's neck to breathe his name softly, and John began to kitten lick the head of Alex's throbbing cock. "Yeah, I'm... I'm getting there... oh, shit, wow..."

"Mon cher," Laf groaned, nipping lazily at Alex's ear and letting him do all the work on his cock. John began to reach back, using some pre-cum to massage Alex's rim a little. Alex gasped again, threading his fingers into John's mess of curls, and John laughed.

"Like it like that?" he mumbled through the mouthful, and Alex nodded frantically. He was so, so close-

"Ah, j'ai envie de toi, tu m’excites, baises moi, doigtes moi, venir ici et me taquiner," Laf rambled, rolling his hips into Alex's touch.

"He forgets how to English when he gets too far gone," John told Alex, popping off momentarily, "I still can't figure out what the hell he's saying."

"Thank god I'm fluent in french," Alex squeaked, cheeks and ears crimson red and flushed, "He is one filthy baguette."

"Mmm," was John's reply, humming back around his dick, and Alex felt the prickling in his spine. The warmth swelled in his lower stomach, trying his hardest not to fuck into John's warm, tight mouth. He was astonished he had held out this long- really, he didn't have the best record of lasting very long. His first time, the girl had probably faked it at least a few times, but she stayed for, quote, "how good your tongue feels inside me." At least he knew how to do a few things.

"I'm gonna come," John murmured, rutting roughly against Alex's leg. Alex could feel John's bulge against him, and fuck, he and Laf were seriously well-endowed. That got him thinking about double penetration, and _fuck_ if that wasn't a huge kink of his. 

 **"** Je bande pour toi," Laf moaned.

"Bouffes moi la chatte," Alex gasped back, and Laf came hard with a soft cry, ropes of white shooting out over Alex's heaving chest, and John jerked loosely around Alex's cock as he came as well, letting out an animalistic groan. He pulled off, and Alex felt his own orgasm hit hard as Laf's teeth sunk into the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. A sharp, stinging sensation hit him, then an almost euphoric few moments as Laf continued to cover his neck in a deep hickey.

_He was sucking really hard._

"Alex," John breathed, crawling up to run a hand through his hair, "You're beautiful."

"S-so... are you..." Alex heaved, eyelids drooping. He suddenly felt incredibly tired... he was certainly sated after that.

"You are the best," Laf whispered in his ear, and Alex turned to face him. Was it just him, or were his eyes flashing with slivers of red?

"There's... there's something in your eyes... Laf," Alex murmured, fading in and out of consciousness. He was _really_ tired.

"Yo- see you tomorrow, alright?" John said, and did _his_ eyes looked a little more amber?

Blinking and rubbing his own bleary eyes, Alex barely had time to get up before the two were blowing kisses, promising to see him tomorrow, and opening his window.

"See ya... tomorrow," Alex grinned hazily, before passing out on the bed. Outside, an owl hooted loudly in the woods as Lafayette and John made their way through the trees to their respective houses.

"What the hell, man?!" John suddenly stopped his boyfriend, once they were far enough away, "Why would you do that?!"

"I am sorry, I was hungry, so, so hungry, and caught up in the moment!"

"I don't give a fuck, you just cost Alexander his life!"

"Au contraire- I rather extended it greatly."

"You're fucking reckless, and I hate it."

"I'm reckless? Coming from the _wild animal_."

"Fuck off."

"You, my dear Laurens, are feral- you should take etiquette lessons from _me_."

"Shut your mouth, Laf, it's too late for anyone to hear us out here in the woods. It's bad enough they found the bodies."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Oh, you want to go there? Whose fault is it now that we've got the new kid wrapped up in all of this? He'll never be the same again once he..."

"I know," Laf murmured, and he seemed genuinely apologetic, "I know, John, I was not thinking." John sighed, and Laf took his hand as they walked. "At least Alexander is a gorgeous babe." John laughed.

"A total babe. Eyes to die for."

"Oui, oui, I could get lost in them for hours!"

"What do you think Herc'll say to this?" John smirked, "To us doing the poly thing?"

"He will simply roll his eyes and go on about how he could be haunting anyone else but us losers." John looked up at the moon, which was one stage before full. Tomorrow sure would be interesting, for all involved parties.

Suddenly, lights flashed, and the voice of a cop over a megaphone announced there were figures in the woods. Laf and John quickly made a dash for it, leaving Alexander Hamilton in a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex groaned, covering his eyes and feeling around for his alarm to stop; it was beeping endlessly, and he really just wanted to smash it against the wall. Turning over in bed, he looked down, and realized... _oh yeah. So that happened last night._

Rising slowly, he yawned. His muscles ached, but it wasn't a pleasant ache he usually felt after a night of hot sex- this was like flu ache, like just got hit by a bus ache. Upon rising, his vision became blurry, so much so that he had to squint to get to the bathroom and check himself in the mirror. Blinking rapidly, he moaned in pain as he regarded his reflection- his eyes were red-rimmed, his skin was a sickly pale, and the bruises all over him were a glaring contrast to his colour.

"Fuck my life," he whispered, frowning at himself. As he inspected himself further, his frown deepened... there were two little red lumps forming on his neck. _Spider bite? Rabid mosquito bite? The fucking Z virus??_ Alex was willing to believe anything at this point _._

"What the hell...?" he mumbled, tracing over the little bumps on his skin. The thing was, they weren't painful at all, and they weren't itchy... in fact, that patch of skin seemed to be the only area on his body that wasn't aching and/or sore. Toppling back onto his bed, Alex wondered how it was possible to burn and freeze at the same time... _this was weird. Maybe Lafayette or John was sick last night, and gave this to him?_

"Hey- what are you still doing in bed?!" George asked sharply, knocking on the door.

"'M sick," Alex mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm really sick." George came into the room, and Alex looked up at him.

"It's your second day. You can come home if you're still feeling like this after lunch." Alex made a noise, then heaved himself up to get ready. "Oh, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful walking home today... I heard that some bodies were found in the forest- sounds pretty gruesome."

"I'll be fine, dad," Alex yawned, and grabbed four scarves to attempt to hide all the hickeys and the strange bite. Arriving and sliding into his seat just before the bell rang, Alex held his head in his hands. It was pounding like crazy, and he needed at least twenty years of sleep to recover from this shit.

"Look what the cat dragged on in," Thomas snarked from beside him, and Alex looked up wearily at him.

"More like look what the cat barfed up," James smirked, giving Alex the once over. They high fived.

"You're both stuck up pricks."

"Uhoooh, quite the angry little muffin today," Thomas chuckled, putting a hand over his chest, "What did we ever do to warrant such an attack?"

"Fuck you," Alex grumbled, burying himself in his mountain of scarves before he got himself sent to the office again. From the back of the classroom, John and Laf sat beside each other, quietly observing their friend.

"How does he look?" John asked nervously.

"Not good," Laf murmured back, biting his lip, "I'm afraid it's in effect." John sighed, rubbing over his face.

"We've gotta tell him."

"Do you think that is the best option, mon cher?"

"Dude, he's gonna think he's got some degenerative disease- he's literally dying. We can't let him go through that."

"Perhaps you are right. I fear he won't take it well- he may not want to speak to us or see us again."

"Fair assumption." They turned back to the front of the classroom as the teacher began.

 At lunch time, Alexander trudged like a zombie to the cafeteria, waving to Aaron on his way. It almost looked as if he was going to come over and say something, but Alex assumed it would be about his health, and he really had nothing to say about that so he pretended not to see his approach. Taking a seat, he dropped his head on the table, closing his eyes. There was a new development to his condition- now, all of his senses were heightened... he could hear everyone's conversations, smell every single thing being cooked in the kitchen, and he could see outside for blocks and blocks, everyone's individual face as they walked by.

_This was not normal sick. Something was definitely up._

"Alexander!" Alex smiled a little at the sound of the voice, and turned.

"Lafayette, John. Good to see you two- it's been the _worst_ fucking day ever."

"Ah," Laf said nervously, "Yes?"

"Yeah... some weird bumps showed up on my neck, and now... well, look at me," Alex laughed, his chest clenching painfully, "Don't get too close, guys. I don't want you to have to go through this too."

"Um," Laurens cringed, "The thing is, Alex..."

"I have," Laf swallowed, coming right out and saying it, "Four hundred and seventeen years ago." Alex blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he took a sip of his banana flavoured milk2go, and got up.

"I'm gonna go home early, I think... I'm... I'm going a little bit crazy."

"Wait," John said, grabbing his arm. Alex winced, and John immediately let go, forgetting about the oversensitivity.

"We are... not as we seem," Laf explained carefully, "I am, eh... significantly older and prefer the nocturnal..."

"What the fuck is this, Twilight?"

"Hardly, I do not sparkle." Laf immediately covered his mouth, and John groaned, rubbing his temples as Alex burst out into hysterical, Joker laughter. A few people glanced over to see what was happening.

"'WE?!' You're saying you're a fucking-!" John immediately grabbed his wrist, jerking him over to the corner of the cafeteria where nobody could hear them.

"Alex... please. Meet us in the woods tonight, and let us explain."

Yeah, cause nothing about that proposition sounded sketchy. Everything about it sent alarm bells off- like, Alex's brain was waving every red flag; at the back of his mind, Alex heard Burr's warning to never go out into those woods alone, especially at night... and with those bodies being found and everything...

"Fine."

Then again, when did Alex ever think about anything he did?

-0-0-0-

It was cold. Alex was glad he had his grey sweater on, shoving his bare hands into the deep pockets. His hair was up in pigtails, because he needed his greasy shitty hair out of his face tonight, he was too sick for that shit. He wasn't quite sure how far he would have to walk to find John and Laf, his- friends? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends?

That question was answered when he saw them approaching.

"Hey," Alex sniffled, adjusting his scarf.

"How are you?" John asked worriedly. Alex glared.

"Peachy. I feel like somebody just ran me over with a tractor, John."

"Ah."

"Just get to the point, please," Alex grumbled, and Laf stepped forward.

"Mon cher..." Alex softened a little at the pet name, and let Lafayette put a hand on him, "What we are going to tell you is extremely shocking."

"Bring it, baguette."

"D'accord... perhaps it would be easier to simply show you." Alex watched Laf apprehensively as he looked down, baring his teeth a little. Alex frowned, and when Laf looked up again, he couldn't stop staring, transfixed.

"Voila," Laf murmured in a hushed whisper, his irises a deep crimson. Alex could see the sharp incisors as Laf parted his lips, and he wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't caught under some sort of spell.

"You're..." Alex mumbled, unable to look away. He felt himself moving closer, irreversible lust overtaking his body. In a state like his current one, he never believed he could want someone so bad, but Laf just looked so... ethereally _beautiful_.

"Alright, cut it out," John rolled his eyes, "You don't need to woo him, he's already been bitten, for fuck's sake." As Laf looked away, Alex coughed a little.

"Um, pardon me?"

"I'm afraid John speaks the truth. The two bumps on your neck? They are from me. You're not sick, Alexander... you're changing."

"Ah... uh huh... okay," Alex nodded. John raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's taking it w-" His mouth closed as Alex fell over. Laf hummed, looking up at John.

"Do you think it would be a good time when he wakes up to tell him that you're not human either?"

Alex squeaked from his sprawled out position on the ground, obviously not entirely unconscious.

"What?"

John grimaced, and glared at Laf.

"Um... yeah. I'm a little... harrier? On some nights?"

"I knew there was something about this town. I fucking knew it," Alex whispered, half to himself, "Why did I have to go and be such a slut? I should have refused your invitation to fuck my brains out, because if I had done that, I would be sitting in my warm room right now, writing. Where am I instead? In a dark, cold forest with two _stupidly hot_ classmates of mine who are, evidently, _creatures of the night_! What's next, guys? Have you got a friend that's a ghost hiding somewhere?!"

"Boo," a husky voice suddenly said out of nowhere, and Alex felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him. "You called?"

"HOLY FFFF-" Laf covered Alex's scream, and sighed.

"Hercules, please. You'll scare the poor boy."

"Fvvk fvvkty fvvvk whvt thev fvvk!" Alex screeched into Laf's hand as he regarded the big guy who had come out of nowhere.

"Chill, my man," the guy (spectre?) said, reaching over and holding a hand out, "I'm Hercules Mulligan. Pleased to meet you." Alex took a deep breath, wearily reaching over, but when he tried to shake Hercules' hand, his own went right through it.

"I'm fucking dreaming," Alex whispered, smacking himself in the face, "Wake up, Alexander, you delusional motherfucker."

"Alex, quit it," John muttered, taking his wrist, "This is happening. Lafayette is part of a very old, ancient race of vampires. Herc is... well, a dead person. And I'm..." he shifted from foot to foot, shrugging, "What you might call a lycanthrope."

"A werewolf."

"Lycanthrope," John snarled.

"He doesn't like the 'W' word, mon amore," Laf explained to Alex, chuckling nervously. Everyone waited, on edge, for Alexander's reaction. He didn't pass out again, thankfully, but he did sit down on a nearby log.

"This is really real, then?"

"All too," John nodded. Alex closed his eyes, moaning.

"Okay... okay, I can deal with this. I've been bitten by a vampire, but I can deal with this."

"It is not necessarily the worst thing in life you could ever experience," Laf tried, biting his lip. Alex looked up at his glinting incisors.

"Right. I'll go right on ahead and believe you, once I have to feed on someone."

"Ah yes... that," Laf nodded, "Well, you could nab some blood bags from the local hospital."

"Yeah, in other words, you could be smart about it, and _not_ get an entire curfew instated around town," John huffed. Alex's eyes widened.

"That was you?!"

"We are _both_ equally responsible," Laf snapped, "I drained her- what can I say? I have a taste for the gourmet _sang_. Then John had to go and make a messy feast of her body, carelessly leaving it out here for all the police to swarm around."

"You know how I get that cycle of the moon," John grumbled, looking down, "Uncontrollably violent." Alex's eyes widened a bit.

"Onto more important matters," Herc said, reminding everyone he was still there, "I heard you three were getting it on!"

"You better not have been watching," John laughed.

"I'm going to throw up," Alex decided.

"I may have let our amorous adventure slip," Laf scoffed, "It simply came up in conversation."

"You guys really set the sheets on fire, huh?" Hercules chuckled, trying to slap John on the back and failing due to his lack of physical matter.

"It was a good night," John nodded, "Alex was more than the pretty boy we thought- the perfect balance of bark _and_ bite."

"Can we not discuss _biting_ right now, please?" Alex cut in.

"His stamina alone, Herc, zut!"

"Yeah, that's also a thing that doesn't really need to be talked about."

"I see no shame in bragging about how hard you made me come," Laf said conversationally, "I was begging in french, mon amore, do you not remember?"

"Vividly," Alex groaned, his cock already twitching at the memory of the french boy's moaning and- dear god- his fatal _bite_. "Hey, is it normal for the... bite area, to feel, like... really good, when I think about sex?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, very common," Laf nodded, "Embrace it, mon cher- the condition allows you to feel everything with ten times the intensity."

"Imagine your next orgasm," John grinned, "Which, y'know, I'd love to give you. When your face screws up and your mouth opens?"

"Ahh oui, il est tres mignon!" Laf exclaimed, pinching Alex's cheek, "We must demonstrate the otherworldly pleasure!"

"Another time," Alex said, rubbing his forehead, "I'm still adjusting to all of this... I still feel like a train wreck."

"You get used to it fast," Herc mentioned, sitting down beside Alex with an amiable nudge (that Alex didn't feel). "When I died- fuck, it still feels weird saying it, and it was over four years ago in junior year- I thought I was dreaming too. But then I remembered falling down the stairs of the boys locker room, and... I remember all the blood, and the loud crack when my-"

"Why must you be so grotesque in your telling of this story?!" Laf complained, crossing his arms, "You could simply say 'I fell down and died, because I am an idiot.' That would be much closer to the truth."

Hercules huffed, and turned back to Alex. "When these guys found me, it was too late- I was already watching from beside my own body. Moral of the story? It gets better, man."

"What, am I coming out here?" Alex joked, then looked at the ghost beside him. "Can you appear whenever you want?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it just happens, whether I like it or not- it's happened a couple times in class, but Laf can easily charm the teacher into believing I'm part of her class with a quick glance."

"Wait... will I get to charm people?" Alex asked, suddenly excited. Laf shrugged.

"I do not see why not."

"Shit... you're so smooth. How can someone like me be a suave, sexy-ass vampire?" Hercules laughed.

"Easy; you've only got one thing to do- die." It suddenly dawned on Alex... that's why he was in so much pain and discomfort! He was _dying_.

"Wait," he said, a little panic setting in, "I can still talk to my dad, right? People can still see me when I become... the real thing?" Laf frowned.

"Of course. But you will outlive your father, by many centuries."

"Shit. That's... wow. This is not your average conversation."

"Guys?"

"I mean, we're a really fucked up bunch, aren't we?"

"Hey, guys-"

"Let's go on a date, you, me and John, tomorrow night, to celebrate how fucked up this whole thing is, okay?"

"Shut up, cops!" John hissed. They all turned to where a guard was coming through the woods, and they all hid behind the bushes... except for Hercules. "Get over here," John whispered. Herc just grinned back, and began making _woooh_ noises. The guy was literally a man child, giggling gleefully as the cop tucked tail and ran at the ghostly sounds.

"Laf?" Alex asked softly. The taller boy turned, placing a small kiss to his temple.

"Yes, mon cher?"

"Can I ask you something you may or may not have the answer to?"

"Anything."

"How can I end this torture of a sickness?" Laf thought for a second.

"Your body must die on its own time before you start to develop... but there is one way, and one way only, to speed up the process."

"Yes? Anything, oh my god, please tell me."

"You... ehm..."

"Don't," John warned.

"You turn someone else," Laf mumbled timidly, avoiding John's glare. Alex perked up a little, and felt an odd sense of ambition at what he had in his mind... 

He knew the _perfect_ person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about Ham @ headoverhiddles on tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't too hard to find Thomas Jefferson- that Friday there was a student council meeting, which the grade reps would surely be at, and while Alex hated any meeting that involved Thomas, he was willing to risk it to speed up his body's agonizing degeneration.

"Alexander?"

"Aaron! Hi!"

"Nice to see you here."

"Well, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to run for president this semester," Alex smiled, sitting down at a desk beside Thomas. Aaron regarded the proximity, and raised an eyebrow. Alexander just grinned back, so Aaron took the other seat next to him.

"You do realize Thomas is gonna hate you even more for running against him, and by virtue of that, James will as well?"

"Oh, and he won't hate you for it?"

"He _already_ hates you. Me, he tolerates."

"I see." Aaron took out some notes, and shook his head.

"Well, good luck. You seem to know what you're doing." Alex noticed a flash of what seemed like jealousy, but it reverted back to warmth as the mediator came out.

"Speeches prepared for the elections tomorrow?" he asked, and Alex suddenly stalled. Oh yeah... if he was going to run, he would need a speech. Why didn't Aaron tell him about that part? Every man for himself, probably...

"Hamilton? What are you doing here?" James asked, and Thomas turned in genuine surprise. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"You're... you're actually running against me? HA!" This set him off into a fit of obnoxious laughter, and Alex felt Aaron's hand on his arm, squeezing lightly.

"Let him be."

 Alex clenched and unclenched his fists, attempting to stay cool through it, and smiled a little as he thought of what Thomas would have to go through the next day after...

"Thomas, I think we've started off on the wrong foot."

"The fuck do you want from me? Every bitch starts out like that when they want somethin'."

"I don't want anything," Alex muttered, grinding his molars, "I just want to be civil with you."

"I am being civil," Thomas snapped, "You're the one who punched me."

"You're still stuck on that?!"

"Do you know how hard it is to give head with a semi-broken nose, you little shit?!" Thomas hissed, a little too loudly, and his eyes widened a little. "Not that I... do..." James' smile had faded, and he looked away, a blush covering his cheeks. Aaron suppressed a laugh beside Alex.

"Right," Alexander grinned, shaking his head, "Um, anyway- I just thought you'd like to come over to mine tonight. My dad's out-"

"Listen, I know you're gay and all-"

"Bi..."

"What-the-fuck-ever, I know you want the d, because, well- who doesn't?" he flashed a grin, "But I don't swing that way."

"You literally just admitted to sucking dick thirty seconds ago," Alex deadpanned. Thomas' face scrunched up.

"What were you saying, asshole?"

"Yeah, so I'm having a get together tonight at my place with some other friends. There's gonna be beer, cards against humanity, all that fun stuff." Thomas narrowed his eyes, and sighed.

"Fine. But only because I have a feeling that if I say no, you'll blackmail me all over this damn school."

"That's a likely assumption." As Alex turned triumphantly, he noticed that Aaron seemed a little more closed off than he had been before.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I guess I can't come then?" Aaron muttered, smirking. Alex laughed.

"Aaron, it's... complicated. I'd love to invite you, but..."

"That's fine," he sighed, "I'm never in the room where it happens, anyway. Why start now, right?"

"Dude, trust me," Alex murmured back, "You don't want to be in the room where _this_ happens." Aaron eyed him questioningly, but the teacher began to speak again about the elections, saving Alex yet again from an explanation.

What he didn't realize was just _how much_ Burr knew. 

-0-0-0-

By the end of the talk, Alex was convinced he would win the election tomorrow, despite his declining health. He hadn’t written down a speech yet, but he had it all written in his head, and it was so much better than Thomas could ever do.

Evidently, James disagreed. (Of course he did).

“You won’t get the votes,” he informed Alex, and Thomas joined in.

“You won’t get the votes!” he repeated gleefully, laughing loudly, “You’re gonna need executive approval and you won’t get the votes.”

“The students may like you, but you haven’t got a chance with the teachers,” James smiled smugly, “And they’ve got the final say. You sealed your fate the day you stepped foot on school property with that poor attitude of yours.”

“We’ll see who wins the votes,” Alex muttered, his plans coming to fruition in his head, “Let’s go.” _Soon, he would have Thomas’ blood; he’d make the full transition and win every battle of charm or wit._

Jesus… Alex never knew he would be so excited for death.

Thomas hesitated. “Well, now I’m uneasy… I’m supposed to follow you to your house, where all your friends are supposedly waiting? For a _good time_? Why don’t you invite your boyfriend Burr, why me?” Aaron looked back from where he was walking out the door, and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Like I said- we’re running against each other, so we should be civil with each other.” Thomas glanced over to James, and they shared a look.

“If I get murdered tonight, it’s your fault for not talking me out of it,” he told him, and James nodded.

“Understood.”

“Alright, Alex… lead the way, I suppose.”

Alex’s plan was in full effect- take Thomas through the detour home, into the woods by his house where he would take him by surprise. He would only take enough to turn himself, but he had never… well… bitten anyone- or essentially killed someone- before. He wished he had asked Laf to come along for impulse control; turning Jefferson into a walking zombie was a real fear of his.

“Where the hell are we going?” Thomas sighed, dragging a few paces behind Alex through the woods.

“It’s a shortcut to my place,” Alex replied casually. His senses were sharpening- he felt so alive, and he could _smell_ the thick blood rushing through Thomas’ veins; all he wanted to do was knock him over and drink.

 _“Calm yourself,”_ he heard Laf’s advice, _“Take your time, and be patient, precise.”_ Yeah. Everything Alex was not.

Thomas turned around.

“Okay, this is getting creepy. You take me out in the middle of nowhere, you’re all cryptic and shit with me- I’m startin’ to think you’re gonna try and snatch me as your bf.”

“Sorry, Thomas,” Alex grinned, zeroing in on his sweet, exposed neck, “I’ve already got two.” Just as he was about to advance, he heard shouts from the forest, and saw two figures running through the trees toward them. “And they are here why?” Alex blinked, standing stock still in confusion. Laf stood there in front of them, Hercules materializing and dematerializing in his overexertion from the run.

“Mon cher,” Laf panted, “I see you have selected someone. Where did you find him, the trash bin?"

“Excuse moi, French fry?” Thomas snapped, but Laf ignored him.

“Alexander, you have to get him out of here.”

“What? Why?!”

“It’s John… he’s-"

Just then, they all heard a growling noise, and turned slowly to find an amber coloured wolf with its teeth bared. Alex looked up at the moon through the parted branches, and it all made sense. Laf swallowed.

“He’s in a _mood_.”

“Would anyone care to explain this shit show to me?” Thomas asked, and Alex’s eyes widened- this was what John looked like as a wolf? He was _beautiful_.

“Hello?!”

“Dude, long story short?” Herc leaned in, spooking the hell out of Thomas and making him shiver, “John Laurens is gonna tear your throat out if you don’t head for the hills.”

“Whaaaaat?” Thomas droned, and Alex and Laf yanked him back as John pounced.

“What the fuck is he doing?!” Alex hissed to Laf.

“When he found out who you were going to turn, he saw it as an opportunity. Alex, he’s wanted to shred Jefferson since junior year.”

“Super,” Alex rolled his eyes, “This should be fun. John!” The wolf looked over, eyes incredibly intent. “What the fuck, baby? He was _mine_ to bite!”

“Those mushrooms really do work,” Thomas marvelled, and Herc frowned down at him.

“Seriously. Leave it. Sit. Good boy,” Alex muttered, and the wolf growled again. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make that kinky-" he reconsidered this, "but I’m totally going to do that next time we fuck.”

“He will eat you alive,” Laf murmured, and Alex winced.

“Probably.”

Thomas, meanwhile, was backing up against a log.

“Please don’t hurt me… I’m so confused right now and literally all I want is my boyfriend. And maybe my mother.”

“No sudden movements…” Laf whispered, and after five tense seconds, Thomas screamed as John snapped his teeth in front of him, sending the wolf lurching forward. John’s jaw clamped down around Thomas’ ankle, and everyone grimaced at the sound it made.

“JOHN!”

" _JOHN_?!" Thomas yelped.

“ARRET!” Laf yelled, dragging the wolf off of Thomas, and Thomas sat there, wailing and holding his bloody foot.

“FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCK I WILL HAVE YOU ALL ARRESTED FOR THIS! THIS IS THE END OF YOU, HAMILTON!” 

"What are you going to tell the police, Thomas? You were lured out into the woods to be a werewolf's dinner?"

"I WILL TELL THEM SOMETHING, BUT IT WILL ULTIMATELY RUIN YOUR STANDING IN THIS TOWN!"

“Guys… I’m so sorry,” John mumbled. They all turned to find him standing there, tattered clothes barely covering his freckled body. Alex went over to wrap the shivering boy in a hug, and Laf stayed to inspect Thomas’ gushing wound.

“Please tell me I’m wrong in my assumptions,” Alex sighed, leading John over.

“What assumptions?”

“That a wolf bite has the same effect as Laf’s?”

John kicked the dirt, looking down, and Alex groaned.

“We’re in deep shit.”

“Maybe he can smuggle Thomas to a hospital-”

“Maybe we find James? Tell him?"

“NO!” Thomas yelled, “DO NOT TELL HIM ABOUT THIS- he'll think I’ve finally lost it! Which, apparently I have.”

“You _have_ to fix that,” Alex insisted, “It’ll get infected.”

“I’ll go home!” Thomas snapped loudly, attempting to stand with a tree-branch-turned-cane. “I’ll go home and tell my dad I _fell down some steps_!”

"Hey, it happens," Herc shrugged.

“Thomas, there are actual bite marks,” Laf deadpanned, and Thomas rubbed his temples.

“Then I’ll say I fought off a fuckin' raccoon, I ain't about to run my mouth about this spooky shit. Y’all leave this to me." He shook his head, eyes still wide with disbelief. "God damn werewolves and shit…” he muttered as he limped off, and the four watched.

"Wait for it," John grimaced knowingly, and the four waited with baited breath as Thomas took a few more steps before passing out over a tree root. They walked over to him, watching the drool dribble out of his mouth. Herc went to reach for his phone to take a picture, then remembered he was dead and didn't have a phone anymore.

“Well... this was a majorly large fuck up on my part,” Alex remarked, stooping down to pick Thomas up.

“No, it's my fault,” John whined, "I couldn't control myself. It’s just-"

“That lunar cycle,” Herc and Laf finished, sighing in unison.

Well… the next day’s elections would certainly be interesting.

 -0-0-0-

The remarkable thing was, the process of turning for lycanthrope is much different than for a vampire- debatably worse.

"So... he's just gotta die, and he'll be okay?" Alex asked, sniffling. Since he didn't nab any of Thomas' _apparently coveted_ blood, he was still going through said process, and was miserable about it.

"Not exactly," John said, "When I turned, it was like... I don't know... turning into an animal, almost. I twitched, I itched, and..."

"What?"

"...I literally wanted to fuck everything."

"Jesus Christ."

"Better," Laf grinned, chuckling suggestively and running his hands up John's chest.

"Hey," Alex moaned, "Back on topic, before I get jealous."

"Apologies, mon amore. You'll get plenty of attention once you're healthy enough to make love again," he whispered, nipping at Alex's ear. Alex smiled, and the three held hands as they walked down the hallway.

"So... you developed animalistic instincts. Anything else we oughtta know about Thomas before this election debate?"

"He'll be oversensitive, like you. Don't make any loud noises or approach him too head on, or he'll flip out and probably start to transform prematurely if he feels threatened."

"No offense, Laurens, but I'm so glad you weren't the one who bit me."

"Yeaaah, us lycans got the crap end of the stick in this department." They stood against the wall for a second.

"Great," Herc said, popping his head out of the boy's bathroom beside them, "Thomas is already a bitch, now we're going to have to deal with _changing_ Thomas."

"What are you doing?" Alex asked the ghost, who was holding a needle and what looked like blue gym shorts.

"Lee's pants were ripping- I was just sewing them up for him," Herc shrugged defensively, "Nothing else to do in here." Laf admired his work intently.

"Oh! And, uh, after the initial horny few days, once every three months Thomas'll go into heat," John mentioned.

"Do not give me that mental image, amore," Laf scowled, and the three walked with Alexander backstage for the speeches, wishing him luck.

By the end of the day, at least ten videos labelled "Thomas Jefferson acts like a cat" and like it went viral around the school. Thomas himself was too drained after the speech to even care, which surprised and deeply confused James (even more than he already was about his friend's behaviour and wound).

_"What is that from?!"_

_"My dog."_

_"You're limping!"_

_"Because it hurts."_

_"You have a_ cane _, Thomas."_

 _"Don't mock my disability, Madison, I will_ end you _."_

Despite Thomas' speech being a complete disaster, Alex's went perfectly- and he almost felt bad.

Almost.

"Good afternoon, staff and students," Thomas had begun, straightening his papers and beaming that charming grin out to the audience. It was all downhill from there, when a fly went by and Thomas' head whipped to follow it so fast he got whiplash. In doing so, he knocked his cane over and stumbled to pick it up, which disrupted his flawless air of ease. Laughing nervously, Thomas held up a hand, but Alex dropped a pencil (totally by accident, _truly_ )  and Thomas went on to flinch, covering his ears.

"Hey," James hissed from the wings, " _Speak_!"

Thomas cleared his throat again, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I-"

The microphone screeched, and Thomas let out a pained whimper, placing his hands back over his ears. Maybe mushrooms had nothing to do with this...

"I could do my speech if Thomas isn't ready," Alex offered, and honest to god, Thomas growled right into the mic. "Or not," Alex laughed, and the whole school followed in his laughter. Thomas sighed. His head was spinning, and he still could barely accept what was even happening to him. Suddenly, his nose twitched, and he batted at his face, feeling his own hair graze it.

This was seriously embarrassing, and he needed to get offstage before he went full Lon Chaney on everyone.

"I-" he tried to say, but the bright lights were too much. He was itchy, his legs were twitching, and he suddenly felt-

"Holy shit," he sputtered, and stumbled off stage right into James' arms.

"Nice speech Thomas," he faintly heard Alex say, "Now onto some real politics."

_"Thomas?!"_

"Whaaat?" Thomas slurred, and James frowned down at him.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I need a fucking witch doctor," Thomas laughed, and groaned as his head throbbed, "Or a groomer."

"Okay, what is _up_ with you? You can charm anyone- _that_ was a train wreck."

Suddenly, as Thomas looked up at him, James looked _really_ good in that sweatshirt, and Thomas let out another feral growl, his body temperature rising dangerously.

"Fuck me up against the wall, locker room, now." James coughed, eyes wide.

"P-Pardon?! T-Thomas, I thought we were being discreet about-"

"Please," the taller boy groaned, palming his rapidly growing bulge through his pants.

"Okay, _alright_ ," James blushed, standing him up, "You've made enough of a spectacle of yourself for one day- whatever you need." Nodding in relief, Thomas got up, limping along with James as the two beelined it down the hall and into the locker room.

"Back so soon-" Hercules started, and the three stared at each other in shocked silence. James and Thomas looked at the ghost, back to each other, then ran back out screaming. "Wait," came Herc's timid voice, "I'm not gonna hurt you... much," he chuckled darkly to himself, letting the door swing shut.

"You've got this election in the bag," John said, watching one of the posted videos of Thomas swatting himself in the face behind the podium, "There's no way he's gonna win after that."

"I kind of feel bad," Alex muttered, "I was a dick about the whole thing... I mean, he probably feels like he's on acid, and I'm using it to my advantage."

"What do you propose, we all listen to Adele, paint each other's nails, and bond over the fact that we're all undead?" Laf snarked.

"Thomas Jefferson deserved everything he got. I'm sorry for further complicating things, but I'm not sorry for attacking the guy," John mumbled, "It was satisfying as fuck."

"Except the fact that James is going to find out sooner or later- you know he will- and this whole thing will explode in our faces."

"Alexander?" Someone came up behind him.

"Burr! You didn't make a speech- I thought you were running!"

"Dropped out. I figured I didn't have a chance against Thomas, but... it seems I underestimated _you_."

"They were freak circumstances, I assure you," Alex laughed weakly, rubbing his neck, and Burr nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime in the evening. I'd like to get to know you better as a friend, Alexander."

"Love to, Burr." Alex waved, watching Aaron walk away. They left the school, on their way home.

"Hate him too," John muttered.

"Awww, why?" Alex smiled, "He's an alright guy. Kinda passive, but he's nice."

"What?" John asked, turning to Alex, "Dude- do you know who he is?"

"Um... I'm guessing I don't?"

"Alexander," Laf said, eyes wide, "Burr is the one who turned John... and by the looks of it, he's on his way to turn _you_."

Alex stopped in his tracks, letting out a little noise.  

"Remind me to bitch at my father for moving us to this town, okay?"

"Consider it noted, mon cher," Laf sighed, and the three headed off to Alex's place to pick up his overnight stuff and finally meet the principal.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex! You finally brought others home."

"Not for long, dad- we're in and out," Alex replied, slinking along the wall.  

"Oh. Alright..." George said slowly, frowning at Alex's behaviour, "I made some steak, though, if y'all want to stay for dinner?" At the mention (and smell) of steak, John began to practically salivate at George's feet, but Lafayette directed him away with a charming grin.

"Monsieur, it is a pleasure to meet the great principal of our school and father of our Alexander- I see where he got his good looks and eh... broad chest, heh."

"I'm adopted," Alex squeaked softly.

"Irrelevant," Laf grinned, eyeing George up and down.

"Getting creepy," John whispered to him, and Laf cleared his throat.  "Anyway, no one rivals our Alex's beauty." He held out a hand in expectation of a kiss, and George raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. He's beautiful, is he?"

"Oh, but oui oui! Absolutely gorgeous, hm love?"

John nodded, and Washington looked at Alex questioningly. "I feel like this one warrants a bit of an explanation, son."

"Dad, _ugh_ ," Alex muttered, "I didn't want to do this now..."

"Do what?" George frowned, crossing his arms.

"Tell you... that... oh god, this is hard, um..." Alex shifted from foot to foot, a pained expression on his face.

"Alex and I are dating, sir," John helped out, shooting Alex a nod at his grateful eyes.

"Oh! Oh, Christ, that's a relief," George chuckled, "I thought you were gonna say you murdered someone or somethin'. What with all the bodies showing up..." Alex's dad wiggled his eyebrows, and Alex cringed.

"Yeah. Well, we'll just be going now-"

"How long have you two been together? How come you haven't told me, Alex? You two are very cute!"

"Daaad-"

"We've been together for a month," Lafayette interjected, draping himself over the two other boys, "It has been bliss, non?" Both Alex and John turned to face Laf with widened eyes as the French student completely destroyed their cover. George hesitated.

"Um..."

"Please, let's not do this now?" Alex pleaded meekly.

"Do what now?"

"Alexander, mon cher, lune of my life, whatever do you mean?"

"JESUS CHRIST, fine!! I'm dating them both, dad! Gah!"

George spent a good minute staring at them, then began to nod slowly.

"Uh huh... okay... that... yeah, okay..." he murmured, sitting down and rubbing over his face.

"He is trying to figure out how things " _work_ "," Laf whispered too loudly to his boyfriends, and Alex let out a loud huff.

"Goodbye, we're leaving now!"

"Wait, wait," George said, ushering them back in, "Hey, no, I think that's great. Really! You guys, uh..." he blinked, "Go for it. Just… stay out of the office, and don't do any... stupid teenager stuff. Hell, I'm good with whatever."

"Oh, there is no need to worry there monsieur," Laf winked, "I am many things, but a teenager is not one of them."

"SEE YOU TOMORROW DAD!" Alex screeched, dragging his boyfriends out the screen door and down the lonely street.

"You need to know when to shut your mouth," John grumbled to Laf, "Alex should've been able to tell his dad in his own time- not everyone is that accepting of poly relationships, y'know."

"Poly what?" Laf asked, and Alex sighed.

"Forget it, baguette. Let's go to your place."

"Ah, my place," Laf grinned devilishly, "You are going to _love_ it."

Laf was right- his place was secluded, huge, and impeccably styled. Modern furniture decorated the place, with floor to ceiling windows and huge black drapes.

"I thought we- uh... vampires, that is, were fine in sunlight," Alex said nervously, "At least, it doesn't seem to be a problem for me yet."

"Oh, those," Laf snickered, "I simply chose those because they matched the floor boards. Also, black is, how you say... 'so goth.'" John collapsed into laughter in the couch, and Alex smiled, looking around the place some more.

"This is awesome, babe... I assume you don't have any undead parents lurking around the place?"

"Non, mon amour. My parents live back in France, in a very old ancestral castle. I moved to the Americas on my own in the late seventeen hundreds, and settled here."

"That's fucked up," John muttered, and Laf frowned.

"At least I _have_ a rich family history, John! What is your story, hm?! Your parents are never home because they're working so much, off two cities over!"

"Better than having the dickbags around," John muttered, inspecting his dirty nails. Alex shook his head.

"What do you do here all night, Laf? The place is massive," he marveled, and Laf sauntered over to John, who was still splayed out on the couch.

"Oh... I have a couple of hobbies," he rasped, and connected his lips with John's, drawing him into a kiss. John moaned low in his throat, and Laf immediately deepened the kiss, getting on top of John and rolling his hips downward. Alex watched, eyes transfixed, at the two kissing and groping each other on the sofa, and felt himself get hard quickly. Soon, John began to whine, but Laf refused him attention anywhere lower than his stomach. John's noises were seriously doing things to Alex.

"Alex, mon cher, are you just going to watch or will you join us?" Laf smirked, opening up his arm, and Alex took one look at a very dazed, horny John, lips swollen and legs parted. If that wasn't an invitation...

"How are we doing this?" John asked breathlessly, and Laf gently flipped himself over on the couch as John got up.

"Alex, has anyone ever been inside you?"  

"A few times," Alex responded, catching on excitedly, "I know what to do."

"D'accord- John will have you from behind, and you, darling pet..." he smiled, unzipping his own pants and trailing off suggestively. Alex's eyes widened, nodding. He loved getting used, and this innovative position aroused him immensely. Laf sat on the couch, spreading his legs wide around Alex as the younger student got on his knees, grabbing Laf's thighs and arching his back. From behind him, John made a little noise of disbelief.

"Shit... hate to brag, y'all, but I get the best view from back here," he grinned, and Laf let out a boisterous laugh as Alex went to pull his hard cock out of his briefs. Laf gave a little gasp, thrusting up into Alex's hand, and reached under the couch cushion for lube; Alex didn't even bother asking why it was there. "Goddamn, Alex, you look so pretty," John groaned, "Babygirl, you're so fucking beautiful for us..."

"Please fuck me,” Alex breathed, wiggling his hips back. As John caught the lube from Laf, he pulled Alex’s jeans down and slicked himself up. Alex could hear the rough slaps of John’s hand on his length, but his attention was directed back to the vampire in front of him when Laf whined.

“Mon cher, I am desperate for your mouth on me…”

Alex let out a gasp, and brought his lips down Laf’s cock, listening to him let loose a waterfall of dirty french. Dipping his head lower, he took Laf all the way into his mouth, swallowing around his tip at the back of his throat.

“Mon amour, ohhh, mon dieu, ahh, your mouth is sinful!” Alex’s own cock throbbed between his legs at Laf’s encouragement, and John began to massage his rim, relaxing him.

“Relax… calm down, babygirl, I’m gonna take care of you,” John whispered to Alex, and if he didn’t have such a mouthful at the moment, “Lemme take good care of you.” After a second, when he was sure Alex was prepped enough, he lined himself up with Alexander’s entrance, slowly burying himself. Alex whined loudly, and John tugged his hair a little.

“Yeah, look up at Laf, baby… such a slut, so selfish-"

“Mmm,” Alex mumbled, the vibrations making Laf’s toes curl.

“I am not going to last very long if you keep-“ Laf started, then gasped, clutching the sofa, “Oh, merde, oui, c’est bon, c’est bon, Alexander…”

“Mmm, taking my cock so good,” John muttered, bottoming out in Alex again, “You’re so good, oh, never had better-“

“Excuse moi?” Laf retorted.

“You jealous of my ass, Laf?” Alex asked cheekily, and Laf hummed.

“I have no grounds to be, mon chou. I have yet to experience your ass,” he replied with a wink, and John thrusted in particularly hard, making Alex lurch forward and take Laf’s cock deeper with an aroused moan.

“I am so very close,” Laf announced, arching his hips off the couch, “It will not be long now…”

“I’m gettin’ there too,” John grimaced, “Our girl is just so _tight_ , fuck…”

“UMFFF,” Alex moaned around Laf’s cock, his eyes closed and lips swollen red.

“So beautiful,” Laf whispered, eyeing Alex fondly,  “You, my darling, are a rare diamond, and we are so lucky to have found you.” Alex keened under the praise, continuing to enthusiastically suck Laf off, and John huffed.

“You never say shit like that to me.”

“Hmm, it appears our Alexander brings out envy in us both, mon cher.”

“What can I say?” Alex squeaked, pulling off for a second, “I just have that effect.” John’s next thrust silenced him, bringing him to teeter on the edge- he could feel the fire in his stomach, and if Laf kept making noises like that-

“Mon amour, ahhh,” Laf sighed, facial features relaxing as he arched up, coming like a shot down Alex’s throat. Alex greedily sucked him through it, catching every last drop and wringing every last moan from the french student’s mouth. John’s hips stuttered, and his last thrust grazed Alex’s prostate just enough to send them both over the edge simultaneously, groaning each other’s names.

A few quiet moments went by, before the three gently untangled themselves from each other and proceeded to lounge atop one another on the floor.

“Do you think we should like… get a shower, or…?” John murmured, staring at the ceiling in a haze, but Alex and Laf both replied with a firm _no/non._

“What a pleasant end to a pleasant day,” Laf mumbled in contentment, stroking along John’s thigh as the freckled student made a purring noise. Alex sighed, snuggling deeper in between the two.

“Yeah. What could be better than watching Jefferson destroy himself in front of the school?” Alex added hoarsely, playing with John’s curls idly. Still… something about that whole situation didn’t sit well with him- call it freshly-undead intuition.


	6. Chapter 6

The day before had been a shit-show, but Angelica wasn’t against seeing asshole of the year Thomas Jefferson getting a taste of his own medicine. Today, he had been strangely absent from school; _probably couldn’t show his face after that clusterfuck of an election speech,_ she thought with a smirk.

The oldest Schuyler sister made her way across the empty track in the gymnasium as the bell rang. She was sweaty, ready to fight anyone, and generally done with the shit of every basic bitch in her phys-ed class.

So, basically her everyday mood.

 Grabbing her books up from the bench, she thought about how nice it would be to just get home, curl up, and finish the novels she had on the go- she liked reading more than one at a time, so if she got bored of one, she could easily hop between them. Peering into the girl’s locker room, she groaned, crossing her arms. It was so crowded, and the shrieks and squeals of her gossiping peers made her want to hurl.

“Boys room looks empty,” she whispered to herself, and eventually shrugged after mulling it over. _Whatever_ \- gender was bullshit anyway, as Peg, her genderfluid little sibling, constantly preached. Opening the door, she hummed to herself as she quietly set her stuff down... what she didn’t hear, was the four at the very back of the room, who had skipped last period in favor of hanging out in the darkness of Herc's domain.

“Yo- he wasn’t even here today,” John murmured, keeping his voice down to evade teachers busting them.

“I knew there was something weird about this,” Alex groaned, downing the last of his third coffee that day- no matter how much he drank, he always had those dark circles around his eyes- he certainly fit the description of the walking dead, unlike his french boyfriend. Damn Lafayette and his perfect vampire complexion. Why was he so special? Didn’t Alex qualify for the covergirl benefits of being a vampire??

“Maybe he’s just being a little bitch about it,” Herc shrugged, trying to eat one of Laf’s doritos and failing to grasp it properly, “You know how he is.”

“Maybe,” Laf said, “But the real issue here is getting Alex fed. Have you been eating, amour?” He patted the shorter student’s stomach.

“Yeah... I’ve just been taking lots and lots of iron supplements,” Alex replied, curling into Laf’s shoulder affectionately, “I know it’s no substitute, but I tried the murder-in-the-woods thing once, and it didn’t work out in my favor.”

“Still sorry about that,” John grimaced.

“No sweat, babe. I’ll take the dark circles and poor complexion over killing small woodland creatures and, most likely with my appetite, the entire school population.”

Angelica began to catch on to the murmurs in the back, and crept around the lockers. She was alone in here… wasn’t she?

“There are a few people I’d like to bite, to be honest,” Alex chuckled, “Like that guy who thinks he’s king shit… um… I haven’t been here long enough to learn his name…”

“If you’re not talking about Thomas, you’re probably talking about George.”

“Eacker or that British fuck?” Herc asked.

“Eacker transferred to a different district six months ago, Herc, get your shit together,” John mumbled.

“So, that British fuck,” the ghost nodded thoughtfully. Covering her chest with her shorts, Angelica crept closer, inclining her head to try and identify the voices.

“He thinks he owns the school!” Alex murmured in astonishment. Angelica squinted. _That sounded like the new kid, who came here from the Caribbean or something. Has nice hair._

“His dad is the mayor, so unfortunately, he kinda does,” John growled. _John Laurens, cute athletic type from calculus- always hammered at house parties._

“Oui, but it certainly would fill us all, non?” _Lafayette, flamboyant French kid. Known him since grade nine._

“Better than Thomas Jefferson did,” John grumbled. 

“Well… I vote you chop both their heads off and go for it.” Angelica didn’t recognize that deep voice…

“ _Merde_ , you are _dead_ , Hercules, you do not have to worry about prison if you murder someone!”

Herc shrugged, “Yolo?”

“Hold up!” Angelica suddenly barked, stepping out from behind the lockers in nothing but her bra and panties, “Tell me y’all aren’t planning a murder in here!”

“Sans toi Angelica? Never,” Laf grinned, but the rest of them shot up, dusting off and freaking out.

“How much of that did you hear?!” John yelped, and Alex just gaped, wide eyed.

“Wowzers," he sputtered, covering his mouth and desperately prying his eyes off of her breasts, "Who are you?”

“Angelica Schuyler,” John hissed in his ear.

“Eliza's sister?” Alex asked in interest.

“Oh yeah,” Herc nodded, hanging back a little, “That one. She scares me.”

“Now who the fuck are you?!” Angelica shrieked, gesturing to Hercules with one hand on her hip. Then it dawned on her. The memorials all around the school… the featured yearbook photos… the name on all those new locker room safety signs-!!!

“HERCULES MULLIGAN?!” she shouted.

“BOOM, THAT’S ME, GET HYPED!” Herc shouted along, jumping up on the bench and beating his chest. Angelica blinked.

“Well, shit. If Eliza was here, she would straight up faint… good thing I’m not her. I demand an explanation _right this second_!” she glared, pointing at Laf and Laurens.

“Why d’you always assume it’s us?” John sulked.

“It’s always you two when shit in this school goes bottoms up- you two are the Bermuda Triangle of this town, that everyone tries to figure out. What did you do to Thomas Jefferson?!”

“Like you care about him,” Laf scoffed, shuffling over to drape his letterman over her half-naked body like a gentleman.

Angelica begrudgingly accepted the jacket, and frowned. “I applaud whatever you did, I just need to wrap my head around what I overheard.”

“Well…” Alex spoke up nervously, “What _did_ you overhear, exactly?”

Angelica took a breath, sitting down on an opposite bench. "Oh, only that you know how Thomas Jefferson tastes?!"

"We could simply have been talking about his ejaculation," Laf shrugged, and the rest of them groaned, Alex the loudest.

"Thank you, Lafayette, my balls have just shriveled up for a year." Laf pouted, and Angelica directed them back on topic.

"Okay, so establishing that you were not talking about sucking Jefferson's dick-"

"He's got Madison to do that," Herc stifled a chuckle, and he and John high fived (or, John high fived the locker through him and grimaced).

"-What the hell did you mean, then?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably, looking over at his boyfriends for help.

"Are we not gonna talk about the fact that she didn't have a meltdown over Herc?" John mumbled, "I mean... that's fucked up, but also pretty cool."

"What can I say, everyone loves me," Angelica rolled her eyes, "Can you please stop avoiding the question?" She directed her gaze over to the new guy- Alex, they called him?- and stared hard. He seemed like he could easily be broken.

She was right.

"OKAY, SHIT, JOHN LAURENS TURNED JEFFERSON INTO A WEREWOLF!"

"I see."

"I TRIED TO TURN HIM INTO A VAMPIRE BUT JOHN GOT BLOODTHIRSTY AND THAT'S WHY THOMAS WAS ACTING ALL WEIRD AND _owwww_ John stop pinching me!"

"Our Alexander is right," Lafayette said, moving over to Angelica's bench, "We are not as you are. He and I are vampires, and John is a-"

"Badass lycanthrope!" Herc chimed in. John looked back at him, placing a hand over his heart.

"Yo, you think I'm a badass?"

"I've seen you in wolf form, my man, represent!"

"Shit, dude, I appreciate that-"

"ARRET!" Laf snapped, and both boys turned back, "We must explain this slowly and carefully to avoid a scene."

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Angelica muttered, "It takes a lot for me to make a scene."

"Aren't you the least bit affected?" Alex asked.

"Of course I'm affected," Angelica sighed, "This is just my way of processing things. Tonight, most likely at midnight while doing my biology lab report, I will pause, and start to scream for a solid minute once it sinks in."

"Sounds fun," John said.

"Now I kind of _do_ wish Eliza was here, she went through a Jensen Ackles phase two years ago and would fangirl so hard right now if I told her she was literally living in Supernatural."

"How are you taking this so well?!" Alex screeched, scratching his hands through his hair manically, "You're in a locker room full of monsters, who could devour you any second!"

"I think you know better than to try that shit with me," Angelica smiled curtly, and Alex shrunk back a little at the fire in her eyes.

"Angie," John started, joining Laf on the other bench, "I'm a lycanthrope, but I was... um... turned."

"Okay. By someone we know?"

"Uh..."

"Burr," Lafayette muttered, "He is the worst."

"Burr?" Angelica said calmly, "As in my ex-boyfriend, Aaron?"

"Yeah, that's him," John nodded sheepishly. Suddenly, Laf pulled John away just in time to avoid getting his eardrums shattered by Angelica's scream.

"Am I a werewolf?!"

"Well... when did you two break up?!" John sputtered, flattened against the lockers.

"About a year ago!"

"If you haven't turned by now, you should be fine..."

"Oh my god, this is batshit crazy!"

"She says it now," Laf whispered, shaking his head.

"I... I slept with a werewolf! Does that make me into bestiality?!"

"Ummm, I don't think that's how that works," Alex frowned, tilting his head.

"Was he any good in bed? I've often wondered," Laf asked conversationally, and Angelica paused her tirade for a second to consider.

"He was alright, but Jefferson was be-" Just then, she slapped a hand over her mouth as everyone's eyes widened.

"YOU SLEPT WITH JEFFERSON?!" Alex shouted.

"Irrelevant," Angelica giggled nervously. Suddenly, they all heard footsteps.

"Why do you have to be so damn loud?" John admonished, and Alex whimpered.

"Sorry, it's something you can't turn off."

"I feel that on a personal level," Herc sighed, and ducked with the rest of them as the door swung open.

"Hello?!" they heard the principal call.

"Oh zut! It is your hot father," Lafayette whispered, and John facepalmed.

"We're doomed."

"Who's hiding in here?!" Washington barked, searching around with narrowed eyes. Taking a few steps in, the five prayed that he wouldn't come any closer... and he didn't, turning around and muttering to himself about strange noises in this corner of the school.

"Look, Angelica," John sighed, rubbing his freckled temples, "I don't give a shit who you slept with, that's your business; we just need to make sure our secret doesn't get out. Will you be our... like..."

"Right hand man?" Alex offered, shrugging.

"Your right hand man," Angelica deadpanned.

"Yeah. Make sure nobody finds out about Jefferson's... um... condition," Alex replied, "And, preferably, our involvement in it."

"Please don't tell anyone, Angie," John straight up begged.

"You actually think I would gallivant around this school, discrediting my status with this shit?! Unlike you four, I'm not an idiot!"

"Shots fired, shots accepted," Herc nodded thoughtfully, and Laf frowned at him to be quiet.

"Of course I'll keep your secret," Angelica said earnestly, taking their hands in hers, "But let's get one thing clear, okay?" They all nodded as her smile dropped, ripping her hands away as she stood. "I'm not a snack pack. One of you gets hungry and tries _one_ thing on me, I will drive a silver stake through your _dicks_ and crucify you to the flagpole!" Laf shuddered, and John and Alex crossed their legs.

"Agreed."

"Reasonable terms."

"Good. Call if you need help with anything," she smiled again, discarding Laf's jacket and yanking on her own street clothes before leaving.

"Well. That happened," Herc said, and everyone sat back again.

"It's Friday night, and nobody good's throwing a party- y'all wanna come over to mine for pizza and Rambo tonight?" John asked, breaking the pensive silence.

"I can't eat food," Hercules said sadly, and his expression looked a little like Pepe in that moment, "But I'll never pass up on my man Stallone!"

It was settled, then. That night, they all ventured to John's place- not as lavish and classy as Laf's, more like a luxurious log cabin, but still pretty sweet digs- and began a Rambo marathon. Around one in the morning, they were on Rambo III, and Laf was on his third bag of microwaved popcorn. John had added the m&ms, even though he hadn't been able to snatch more than two pieces before Laf shoveled the bowl down. Herc was shouting along and punching the air every time the action hero did something cool. Alex was cuddling with his boyfriends, situated in the middle to deter a bitter fight over the snacks.

That's when the call came in.

It was an unknown number on Alex's phone, and juvenile ideas of creepy callers who wanted to kill him flashed through his head. Then he remembered he was already dead- what did he have to lose?

"Yeah?" he asked tiredly, running a hand up and down John's back. For all he knew, it was his technologically inept father who was calling from a payphone asking where he was.

"Alexander?" Alex faintly recognized the voice.

"James? Why are you calling me? And how did you get this goddamn number, Nyquil?"

"Burr gave it to me, but that's not important right now-" _How the hell did_ Burr _get my number?_ Alex managed to ponder before James went on frantically. "-Alex, you've got to help. Thomas has been arrested for the murders- they found him out there in the woods with blood all over him, crouching over a half-desecrated corpse!"

Alex let the phone drop, mouth falling open.

"What does he want?" Laf asked eagerly, shoving an obscene handful of popcorn into his mouth, and Alex swallowed, going to pick his phone up again.

"Guys? We fucked up." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you so much for agreeing to meet so late," James said, words coming out fast and tumbling over each other, "I know you hate me, and I hate you and all that, but I'm just _so_ worried about Thomas," he took a pause to launch into a coughing fit, and Alex felt a pang of sympathy, realizing how concerned and frantic James really was. "-I didn't know what to do." He looked on the verge of tears, and even Lafayette's heart melted a little. The tall french student went over, taking James' arm.

"No fretting, mon ami. We will get Thomas out, and this will all be unveiled as a huge, eh... how you say, misunderstanding, hm?" James tried to nod, reaching a shaky hand up to wipe his eyes.

"S-sure Thomas is a dick sometimes, but he would never... he w-would never..." James' breath hitched, and the tears spilled as Alex tried to comfort him awkwardly, with significantly less finesse than Laf had. James sniffed, speaking again. "He just up and left earlier last night, and I haven't heard from him since... well, I heard about that on the news..."

"What were you doing last night when he just "up and left?"" John asked, raising an eyebrow. James immediately blushed, averting eye contact and clearing his throat. Lafayette smirked.

"Is he the bottom or the top? I always imagined Thomas flat on his back in seconds-"

"Okay, alright," Alex silenced sharply, sighing at his boyfriend's tendency to ask uncomfortable sexual questions.

"Did it happen to be a full moon when this happened?" John asked.

"Um... yes, I think so?" James murmured.

"Uh huh," Laf clucked, and Alex tried to ease the air of confusion.

"Don't worry, James... we'll fix this."

John sighed. "How?"

"I think I've got an idea," Alex suddenly said, looking around upon a realization, "We've got a contact, remember?"

“A reluctant one,” Laf muttered, shaking his head.

-0-0-0-

Saturday morning.

Angelica turned on her phone during her run to an onslaught of heavily worded and not the least bit concise texts from none other than Alexander Hamilton.

_ANGIEEEE_

_I don't know you very well but CAN I CALL U ANGIEEEE_

_No reply. Ok. Anyways, we're in a bit of a kerfuffle over TJeffs. Like we fucked up, bad. We need your help._

_Heyyyyy Angelica?? Heh we rly need your help tho_

_Hi? Please?_

Angelica yawned, cursing herself for running into them in the locker room in the first time... ignorance really is bliss. Fortunately, she didn't feel particularly obligated to help them- she had made that quite clear. No, she would simply offer her services out of the goodness of her heart.

 _Come over, and we'll figure out whatever mess you got yourselves in,_ she texted back, adding her address, and slipped her phone back into her pocket as she set her watch for intervals.

When she returned, she found Laf, John, and Alex at her door. (Herc decided to sit this one out- venturing too far from his death site made him go transparent, and that made him sad).

 _Wow_ , Angelica thought, _they really are desperate._

"This better be good," she sighed, unlocking the door. As they went in, she noticed that Peggy had returned home from their sleepover the night before.

"Yo," Peg said, taking off their headphones and looking up at the guys following Angelica in.

"Hey. Pronouns?"

 "She/her. Who're they?"

"Uh," Angie stalled, "Acquaintances."

"Dad's gonna think it's pretty sketchy that you brought three guys home with you!"

"Chill, it's nine in the morning. Anyway, dad's too busy at the station to care about who I may or may not be gangbanging.”

"The station?" Alexander cut in as they followed Angelica up the stairs, "You mean... the police station?"

"No, the masturbation station. What the fuck do you think?"

"Oh shit," John had a revelation, "That's right! Your pops is the sheriff... we might have a chance here!"

"Okay, you've got a lot of explaining to do, Laurens." They kept walking down a long hallway on the second floor (seriously, was Alex the only one in this town with a normal sized home?) until they passed an open door, where two girls were slotted together on the bed, making out intensely.

"Maria," Angelica said, stopping at the door frame, "Nice to see you here bright and early. Eliza got you up before noon, did she?"

"Not an easy feat, but she succeeded," Maria grinned back lazily, and Eliza used this moment to catch her girlfriend off guard and straddle her.

"Kindly close my door, Angie, I'm on a mission to get laid here," Eliza murmured distractedly, "Slow morning sex-"

"That may or may not involve cute fuzzy cuffs and a blindfold!"

"-is first on our bucket list."

Angelica scoffed. "I thought a romantic picnic by a river was first."

"I delivered on that one last week, this is our new first," Maria winked, and Eliza made a little noise as a hand slipped under her skirt. 

"I'll leave you to it," Angie snorted, and closed her sister’s door.

"I never knew notre doux fille Elizabeth was so... eh, how you say..." Laf commented, "Kinky?"

"Avoid the subject of my virtuous little sister's sex life, thanks. Remember, you're technically not even my friends, so let's keep this professional." She took them down the hallway, leading the boys into her own room. It was considerably spacious, with a lot of pink. "Okay," she started, flopping down to sit and do some yoga on her bed, "What seems to be the issue?"

"Uh... well," John said, worrying his lip between his teeth, "You see... we've got this guy... and the friend of the guy kinda came to us and... well, the situation's not very... um..."

"Your fuck buddy just got arrested for murder," Alexander blurted, and Angelica's neck audibly cracked as she twitched.

"Mmm- let's get one thing clear," she began, closing her eyes, "We had sex once! ONCE!"

"If he is as good as you admitted, why only once?"

"QUIET, LAF!"

"So, Thomas Jefferson is in jail?" Angelica asked, nodding slowly, "And... why, exactly, do you want to help him?"

"Don't you feel a little sad about it?" Alex asked, "I mean... he was in your vagina--"

"He was in my vagina for an _hour_ , Alexander, he doesn't own my soul," she snapped, and John spoke up.

"We feel responsible for this happening."

"Why, because you turned him into a-" she shuddered, "Whatever the hell you did to him."

"No... because we are responsible for the bodies, mon cherie," Laf mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. Angelica blinked.

"A-ha. Why am I in a closed room with you three?"

"We need you to talk to your father," John grimaced.

"You're _crazy_ -!"

"Please, Angelica," Lafayette said, getting up and going over to take her hand, "We are desperate. We dislike Thomas almost as much as you do, but we cannot let him be convicted. We're doing it for a, eh... friend. Someone who does not deserve to have someone they love taken away from them for our careless actions."

"'Careless actions,'" Angelica muttered, "You killed people in a forest, why haven't I called my dad to arrest you yet?"

"Because this is the most fun you've had in your life," Alex pointed out. He understood, because it was the exact same for him- life before this town was mundane... after turning, he had never felt so alive. Angelica looked down, playing with a frayed thread in her sheets.

"Fuck. You're coming to the station with me."

-0-0-0-

"Daddy," Angelica said, arms crossed. Philip Schuyler didn't look up from his desk, where he was reading a copy of Newsweek.

"Hm?"

"Thomas Jefferson, where is he?" At this, her father did glance up.

"The cold blooded killer? Oh, he's in our maximum security detention." Angelica let out a huff.

"This is a county jail, you could escape this place with a toothpick and a bottle of astroglide."

"Doll, if he tries to escape, he's got another thing coming. No way I'm letting that psychopath out of here."

"Psychopath?" Alex asked, despite John's silent pleas for him not to make a scene, not yet.

"Who are you?" Philip frowned, sitting back in his chair.

"Unimportant, we’re here for Jefferson. He may be a lot of things, sir, including a self-absorbed, obnoxious bag of dicks, but he is _not_ a psychopath."

"Oh no?"

"Hey, if anyone should be detained for anything, it should be me for punching him twice in the face and almost putting the guy in a coma!"

"Alexander, honey, stop talking," John hissed through gritted teeth and a plastered on smile.

"He's not a killer, sir, there's been a misunderstanding," Alexander insisted.  

"You say he's not crazy? Kid, you should have heard him last night... making all these weird noises, rocking back and forth. Shit, he didn't even sound human most of the time... more like a rabid..." he made a face, "Horny, dog." Angelica rubbed a hand over her face as her father went on. "So what, you friends of his? He doesn't seem the friendship-is-magic type."

"Old adversaries," Laf muttered, and Philip's frown deepened.

"Then why do you want to see him?"

"We need to talk to him," Angelica interjected, already looking through the numbers of the inmates on the clipboard at the desk. Philip let her, knowing he couldn't stop his oldest daughter from doing anything. " Cell 27. Don't worry, I won't take the keys- let's go."

When they approached the cell, they found Thomas facing the wall, scrunched up in fetal position. When they rapped lightly on the bars and whispered his name, Alex was immediately glad James hadn't come along to witness this- Thomas' cheeks were tear stained, his hair was matted against his face on one side, his clothes were covered in dirt and blood, and he looked absolutely wrecked.

"Thomas?" John squeaked, "You look..."

"Awful," the taller boy groaned, rolling over slowly as if it were painful to do so.

"Oui," Laf shrugged, indifferently. Thomas glared, but his frown let up when he noticed Angelica.

"Angelica."

"Thomas," Angelica replied, short and curt without any eye contact. There was an awkward silence, before Thomas shook his head and came to his senses.

"Why... are you all even here? What's going on, are they sending me to the gallows or something, and you've come to say your last goodbyes?" Thomas frowned through squinted eyes.

"Shut up, drama queen," Alex said, which was a little hypocritical coming from him, "We're here to help you get out." Thomas actually let out a laugh at this, which came out more as a high pitched whine in the poor state his voice was in.

"You're a funny man, Hamilton. Now leave me alone to die in peace."

"You're not going to die, Thomas," Laf rolled his eyes, "For god's sake, pull yourself together and listen to us before we change our minds!"

Alex opened his mouth again. "Your boyfriend called us and told us what happened-"

"He's not my..." Thomas trailed off with a small sigh; things couldn't get any worse than they were presently, so there was no point protesting.

"Yeah, anyway, he called and told us everything, and we immediately felt responsible, because... uhh..."

"We are," John added, kicking the ground guiltily.

"Yeah, you turned me into a frisky, hairy monster, you jerks," Thomas grumbled, scratching his scalp with a wince.

"That... and, um," John said, "We kinda _did_ what you're in the slammer for." Thomas didn't understand at first... but when it hit him what John meant, his eyes widened to the size of plates.

"You're shitting me- you're saying you killed those-"

" _Shhhh_ , Laf and I did, yes," John whispered nervously, "Now we have to all come up with a plan, and fuckin' fast, before you face first degree murder charges and get shipped off to actual prison."   

"I can't fucking believe this," Jefferson said, half to himself, as he sat up against the wall.

"Can't we convince your father to let him go if we come up with a good alibi?" Alex asked Angelica, looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

"Are you kidding? There’s no way that would ever fly. He's convinced Thomas did it."

"I would be too, if I saw me," Thomas groaned.

"What even _happened_ that night?" Alex asked, face scrunching up.

"I was..." Thomas said uncomfortably, then his shoulders sagged in defeat. "I was fucking James, ‘cause I was ready to scratch my eyes out if I didn’t get laid fast, and then... I don't know, things just got weird from there. I felt this pull, almost like a... I don't fucking know, a siren song-"

"Drawing you out to the forest," John finished, nodding. "Yeah, the first time that happened to me, I flipped my shit, man. Your body is trying to deal with the shock of... becoming a wolf, I guess? And the 'thrope disease is trying to draw you out into nature to speed up the healing process."

"Is that why I feel like shit in here?" Thomas scowled, "Cause I can't hump any trees from behind bars?"

"Something like that, yeah," John sighed.

"Anyway, I had no control. I smelled something buried somewhere, and my instincts just... _led_ me to the bodies, which was gross, by the way. I can't believe I actually tried to feed on those things..."

"You had no control over it?" John asked. Thomas shook his head.

"None. Did you?"

"A little, yeah," John said thoughtfully, "Maybe that's the problem. The disease seems to be hitting you way harder than it hit me- I was over the change in three days. It seems to be taking the moon cycle for you."

"What the shit does that mean, Laurens?!"

"It means, Fuckerson, that your body is rejecting you turning!"

"...Good?"

"No, not good, asshole! There's no reversing this- if your body rejects this, you could die, and die for good!"

"I shudder at the limitations of mortality," Laf mumbled, getting a weird look from Thomas.

"Thanks for getting me into this one, Laurens," he sighed, "A simple 'fuck you' would've sufficed." John shook his head.

"I'm sorry, man, truth... I wasn't thinking."

"Right. So shit- what's my alibi?" Everyone looked to Angelica, who was currently seriously contemplating her life choices.

"Do you have a pet?"

"No, but I used to have a beagle..."

"Okay, good start. You saw your beagle run off down the street while you were walking her, and she ran into the forest, so-"

"-You ran into the woods to get her, perfect!" Alexander grinned, bouncing from foot to foot.

"How does that explain the blood all over my hands?!"

"Your beagle was hit by a car, and you were trying to save his life, but you needed bandages. You accidentally stumbled over a couple of bodies in the forest on your way in search of help, and even under the circumstances of discovering a half-desecrated corpse, your love for your beagle and your determination to save his life outweighed the trauma. You got blood on your hands as you tried to rip some material off for your dog. At the end of the day, you just helped solve two missing persons cases."

"This is _onarchy_ ," Laf half laughed, half cried.

“Anarchy,” John whispered to him.

“Oh, anarchy.”

"Y'know, I would have pegged you for a cat person," Alex piped up randomly, glancing back to Thomas.

"Nah, Madison is the cat person," Thomas muttered fondly, before shaking his head and scowling again. "How is any of this going to help me?"  

"Trust me. Everyone keep your mouth shut, and let me do the talking," Angelica said, walking them back out to her father.

-0-0-0-

"Your beagle."

"Yes sir," Thomas, who was currently cuffed to the desk, sniffed, wiping his eyes, "His name was... Macaroni." Behind them, Laf turned a snicker into a cough, Angelica stepping on his foot to silence him. 

"You said you tried to find supplies for him," Philip deadpanned, looking back and forth between Thomas and Angelica, who had told the story for him. "Why didn't you just go back home?"

"It was dark, sir, you know how easy it is to get lost in there in those treacherous woods." Philip sat back in his chair, taking a long, tense few seconds to stare at the teens before him before opening his mouth.

"Well. That story was the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard," he concluded, tossing the file on the desk and looking at Thomas, "I think it's real cute you're using my daughter and her, uh... friends, to try and evade charges, but you know who isn't gonna find it cute? The Supreme Court, my friend. And you won't be laughing when they sentence you to life in prison."

"Dad, this is a mistake," Angelica said, almost pleading, "He didn't do this, he couldn't have!"

 "You have to believe us, Sheriff Schuyler," John tried, "He's innocent."

"Until you give me solid proof that someone else committed those murders, Thomas Jefferson is the prime suspect," Philip insisted sternly, "I can't just let him go free after that! Ask me honestly, I wouldn't want to." Suddenly, Laf leaned over and whispered something in Alex's ear. Alexander looked incredibly scandalized for a split second, before shaking it off and nodding. They went up to the sheriff. 

"Sir," Alex began, his voice low in an attempt to sound seductive, but failing miserably after a voice crack. Angelica opened her mouth apprehensively, but they ignored her.

"Monsieur," Lafayette cut in, circling behind Philip and leaning in close. Alexander took the other side of him, and by now everyone in the room was in a serious state of confused discomfort. John glanced between his boyfriends, "what the fuck are you doing?" written all over his face, Angelica seemed thoroughly disturbed, and Thomas was gazing to the ceiling, in obvious prayer.

"Monsieur, Thomas is innocent," Laf said softly, turning around to face Philip head-on, "And that is the truth." Alex circled to stare at Philip as well, and after a moment, Philip's eyes widened, glued to the guys in front of him.

"Oh my god… you're not-" John gasped, and slapped a hand to his mouth. He knew those moves all too well, and damn... Alex was getting the hang of it pretty quickly (his dick agreed).

"He's innocent," Alex reiterated, eyes the same deep, hypnotic crimson as Lafayette's, "The man who committed these crimes was taken in and found guilty. The case is closed." He let out a little unmistakable whine, and John readjusted his pants a little. “The case is closed. The case is closed.”

"The case is closed," Philip repeated, dazed and eyes unblinking.

"C'est bon," Laf whispered sensually, placing a tender kiss to Philip's temple and flashing some sort of spell through his eyes.

"You just seduced a middle aged married straight man,” Angelica deadpanned, eyes wide and just as unblinking as her father's, “Who happens to be my father. I need brain bleach.”

"Touché," Thomas muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry," Laf murmured to a disturbed Angelica, "We won't tell your mother." She rolled her eyes in response, and stared down at her father, where he was mindlessly signing the papers for Thomas' release.

"And you'll wipe his memory, I presume?"

"None of it ever happened, in any of the minds present in this town," Laf smiled, and Alex turned to him.

"Holy shit! You can do that?!"

"Like I said, my Alexander... I am very old, and very powerful."

"That shouldn't turn me on as much as it does," the shorter vampire yelped.

"Save it for the bedroom, all of you," Angelica made a face, "I've seen enough tonight to last me a lifetime of nope."

"Oh..." Jefferson spoke up, still doubled over a little from pain and exhaustion, "Someone get me out of these damn cuffs... everyone in this room smells so fucking _sexy_ and I really don't trust myself right now around anyone." 

"Quick, get him out," Alex made a face. They found the key unlocking him, and Thomas looked around. 

"So... I'm free to go? Just like that?"

"Yeah, but we need to keep an eye on you," John said warily, "Your body's still rejecting the change, almost like you’re allergic, and that could be disastrous for you and everyone around you."

"Is there some sort of, eh... spell that could slow the process?" Lafayette asked John. John shook his head, scratching his neck.

"I can't think of anything that would be strong enough to break through the lycanthrope virus- nothing worked on me, at least."

"Ooh!" Alexander bounced up and down, shooting his hand up, "I know just who we can ask!"

"Yeah," Angelica muttered, "Drag someone else into your problems- I’ve got entrance essays to draft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next/last chapter I will be bringing back our sketchy wereburr and some steamy LafLams sex. One thing I cannot bring back? THOMAS JEFFERSON'S HETEROSEXUALITY LMAOOO RIP


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I wrote more than I planned, and now there's one more chapter. 
> 
> Also, by popular demand, this chapter fts. TJeffs getting in Jemmy's pants xo

"Did you hear?" Betsy Struxness asked, popping the gum bubble she was blowing, "Thomas Jefferson got out."

"On what, good behaviour?" Sasha Hutchings retorted, crossing her arms.

"He didn't do it. Apparently, they caught the guy, and Lafayette, Laurens and that Alexander Hamilton helped Thomas get off."

"No," Sasha gasped, eyebrows raised, "Wasn't Alexander the one who punched him twice and almost put the poor dipshit in a coma?"

"Yep. But I'm glad Thomas didn't do it-- he's kind of hot."

"Sure, if by hot, you mean ass over tits. Did you see his election speech?" Sasha scoffed. 

"Please, he was probably just high. Remember that time in sophomore year he was caught with acid in the locker room?"

Sasha shrugged. "Seems legit." From just around the corner, Aaron listened in, taking in the information he was overhearing. Thomas Jefferson had been released... and Alexander Hamilton had a part in it? That made no sense. 

Then again, he had warned Alexander not to hang around Laurens and Lafayette- they looked close now, they were always together- what if those two told him everything? What they were... what _he_ was? His secret would get out, he was sure of it, with the way Alex ran his mouth, and everything he worked to hide in this school would be destroyed by one overly-chatty immigrant. 

He had to find a way to turn him first, and fast. 

Meanwhile, Laf, John, and Alex walked down the second floor hallway together, hands in hands, discussing their success.

"I can't believe we pulled this off," John said, shaking his head.

"You have two vampires on your arms, John. Seeing is believing," Laf smirked.

"Did you see how hard James squeezed Thomas this morning? It was actually pretty cute," Alex grinned. John made a puking noise.

As they walked down the stairs and out the back doors of the school to their lunch spot on the grass, they passed Charles Lee, who was crouching. The renowned asshole was holding a can of red spray paint, finishing up a work of art that stated, "PRINCIPAL GWASH SUX" on the back of the bench.

"No class," Laf tutted.

"Can I bite him?" Alex growled, fists clenching and un-clenching at the disrespect toward his dad, and Laf pet his hair soothingly.

"Let us focus on one issue at a time, oui oui, mon cher?"

"Don't worry, babygirl, I'll beat him up for you later," John growled in his ear, and Alex got a shiver.

"Thanks," he grinned and the two kissed. As they sat down, the kiss progressed to Alex rolling on top of John, the boy on the bottom staring up at the vampire with a dopey smile.

"You're pretty," John whispered, reaching up to card a hand through Alex's loose flowing locks. Alex rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

"I haven't washed my hair in three days, John, I'm hideous."

"You could never be hideous..." Laf murmured, reaching over to stroke Alex's face, "You are, however, tempting me with how the light catches your incisors." Alex bit his lip, looking around.

"We're in public. Like... on school grounds."

"With no one around to see," Laf whispered. Alex moaned a little, wantonly, and watched as his fellow vampire advanced on him, possessively taking his arm and tugging him off of John and under him.

“I want you all to myself today,” he whispered, “I must have you, right now, Alexander…”

Hearing his name roll off of Laf’s tongue like that, he happily presented himself belly up for the french student, while John groaned petulantly.

“I want some too,” he growled, and Laf made a low humming noise, already able to smell the pheromones raging.

"You'll have to settle for Alexander's hand, mon cher. He is otherwise occupied," Laf smiled, and attacked his jawline with kisses. Alex could feel the scars on his neck throbbing pleasantly, another small source of pleasure from all the sensitive areas of his body.

"What if someone sees, though?" Alex insisted, glancing around.

"Shhh, do not worry," Laf whispered in his ear, "I will make it quick." John bit his lip, crawling over to the two and taking Alex's hand. The vampire quickly took the initiative to shove a hand down John's pants, taking John's cock in hand and stroking him through his underwear.

"Shit!" John cried, biting down on his fist. This really would be fast. Lafayette looked behind him, before undoing his jeans and sliding the zipper down.

"The coast is c-clear," Alex mumbled, hands sliding up to cup the globes of Laf's ass. The other vampire grinned, pushing his pants and boxers down just enough to get on top of Alex and position himself above his boyfriend's cock.

"Lubricant," he breathed, gesturing to John, who quickly produced some from his backpack.

"How the fuck-" Alex began, but lost his ability to speak as Laf began to finger himself in front of him.

"Mmm, Alexander, mon chou, je veux ta grosse queue," he murmured, grinding down and fucking his own long fingers. Alex let out a tiny noise, desperately wishing Laf would sink down already; his pace jerking John off only increased with his arousal. After a minute, he did, and all Alex could come out with was a garbled string of phrases.

"You're so hot," John whispered, thrusting into Alex's hand for more friction, "You're both so hot, god, I'm the luckiest guy alive."

"You... are... not... alive," Laf heaved between thrusts from Alex, and he and John couldn't hold back their laughter. With Lafayette's pace, it was becoming harder and harder to stave off his climax, and Alex warned by tapping Laf on the thigh.

"Babe... baguette, god, you're gonna make me come so hard... merde, fils de pute..." Laf kept rocking down, almost knocking the wind out of Alex with every rough gyration as he desperately sought his orgasm.

"Alexander, je t'aime, je t'aime, mon cul vous aime, ughh..." Alex tried not to laugh at that last sentence, and after three more thrusts into his boyfriend's tight hole, he felt his stomach tighten.

"Alex... I'm gonna come," John moaned, arching into Alex's touch and snuggling into his shoulder. Laf grabbed Alex's shirt and let out a long, deep groan, riding him like a fucking horse as he came hard all over Alex's shirt. Alexander felt John shudder into his neck and come in his hand, and the soft whimpering noises he was making sent Alex over the edge.

"I can't believe we just did this," he breathed.

"I know right..." John mumbled.

"Lee could have been watching..." Alex huffed.

"Wouldn't put it past him..."

"Let him," Laf added, getting off of Alex and tucking himself up, "We are sexy motherfuckers." John and Alex tumbled into each other in another fit of laughter, leaving Laf to dust himself off and let out a contented sigh.

Down in the cafeteria, Burr narrowed his eyes, devising a plan. Tomorrow he would approach Alexander... it was time to take matters into his own hands.

-0-0-0-

"James, _fuck_ ," Thomas groaned, grabbing for the headboard to muffle the creaking, "Fuck, it's- yeah, right there..."

"Is it good?" James whispered into Thomas' hair, tugging a little as he pounded in again.

"Oh, fuck yeah-"

"Hard and rough, just how you like it, darlin'-"

" _James_ , you've got that accent thing, _ugh_ , I could do this all night, baby," Thomas muttered, arching his back into James' thrusts, "Ah!!"

"Shhh, someone will hear us..." James shushed, pressing kisses to the corner of Thomas' mouth to quiet him. 

"Fuck 'em, I want your cock," Thomas groaned unabashedly, grabbing James hips and shaking his hair wildly. They rocked together in relative silence for a few more minutes, Thomas letting out the occasional whine or moan.

"Can I come on your chest, Thomas?" James mumbled suddenly, surprising them both with the question. After a moment of shock, Thomas' eyes slid closed in response.

"Shit, _yes_." James made sure to finish his boyfriend off first, thrusting until Thomas was gasping, squeaking out his name and scratching down his back. After one more, Thomas arched and came hard between their stomachs, grinding down. James quickly pulled out, sucking in a breath and jerking himself fast until ropes of white covered Thomas' dark skin, a stark, beautiful contrast.

"Holy fuckin' pies in space," Thomas heaved, catching his breath, and James frowned.

"Thomas..." he began, and Thomas knew that tone. This was either a) a lecture, b) scolding for Thomas being unknowingly rude to someone that day, or c) James being an annoying worrywart.

"What?" Thomas murmured, running his hands over his face. He yelped, making a face- he had forgotten what was on his hands before doing that.

"First of all, you're a dumbass," James muttered, handing him a tissue to clean off with, "Second, I'm worried about you."

"What is it this time?"

"Now, don't dismiss me too fast- you've been acting very strangely since you got out of jail." He paused, his lips settling in a firm line. "I never thought I'd be saying that."

"Yeah, I've been acting strange 'cause I was just that- _in jail_ ," Thomas retorted, flipping over to face the opposite direction, "Isn't that hot for you? Having a hot jailbird boyfriend?" James shook his head, crawling over to press himself against the back of Thomas. He did this because he knew Thomas hated being the little spoon with a passion; he would have to turn over.

After a second of grumbling, the lankier of the two flipped over with mild protest, scooping James up in his arms and settling them together comfortably. "I know things have been super weird lately," Thomas whispered against the back of James' neck, "I'm... trying, myself, to figure out what's been happening- and I know that doesn't make any sense yet, but..." he let out a burdened sigh, staring past James out the window of his second floor bedroom. The truth was, he was happy to be out of the hands of the unsuspecting justice system, but still terrified, Laurens' words echoing endlessly every time he closed his eyes-

_If your body rejects this, you could die._

"God, Jemmy... I hope it will soon."  

-0-0-0-

Alex walked through the doors, beanie on as he group texted John and Laf. He had a politics exam first period, and on top of that, his friendly father had suggested they have a neighbourhood barbeque in their backyard.

"For the love of god, dad, no." Alex had promptly shut that idea down before it even started.

 _Lee is sitting beside me,_ John wrote, with an accompanying angry emoji, _still talking shit about ur dad b!_

 _What is he saying now, pray tell?_ Laf wrote.

_He's salty af, on a rant about how Gwash is suspending him for vandalism, like the fuck bruh? You literally trashed the principal and you didn't expect to get shit for that_

_He's an idiot,_ Alex typed out, shaking his head.

_Oh shit he was just called to the office lmao goddamn we oughtta teach him a lesson._

_If you two are thinking what I think you are, des beautes, do not. That trash bag is not worth it,_ Laf texted back, with an exhausted face emoji and three poop emojis.

Suddenly, Alex felt another body hit him, scattering his phone and books. Looking up to see who he hit, he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aaron!"

"This has become somewhat of a habit, Alexander," Aaron smirked, raising an eyebrow and crouching down with Alex to gather their things.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in my own head space here this morning. That exam's been weighing on me- you ready for it?"

"As I'll ever be," Aaron smiled a charming smile, and began walking with Alex to class. "And you?"

"Stayed up all night studying for it, should be."

"Knowing you, you'll be just fine," Aaron smiled, giving his shoulder a pat. He was being unusually friendly today. 

"So will you, I've seen your name on every honor roll in this school," Alex said. Aaron smirked. 

"Well... I tend to fade into the background when it comes to those things- I'm just not a memorable guy." Alex hesitated, waiting for it. Burr looked at him through side eyes. "You know, I've been around this school for quite a while, Alexander. There are some thing you should know." 

"Burr," Alex sighed through his nose, and looked around grabbing his wrist. Sure, class began in less than 60 seconds and they were already late, but he had to stop this before it started. Dragging Aaron into the one place he knew they wouldn't be disturbed: the boy's locker room, he promptly turned.

"Alex, what-?!" Aaron began to protest, but fell silent as Alexander turned, crimson irises piercing the darkness. "Ah. I see. H-how long have you..."

"Long enough," Alex muttered, incisors glinting, "So thanks for your advances, but I'd rather not become a _werepire_ , not in this long lifetime." Aaron had to chuckle.

"So... Lafayette. He and Laurens sure don't waste any time, huh?"  

"Don't blame them, it was my cock that got me into this mess. It doesn't really help that Laf was hungry, but..." 

"Okay, didn't need to hear that," Aaron winced. Alex scoffed.

"Please, like you weren't trying to seduce me first into becoming a lycanthrope," he retorted. 

"Um... actually, I wasn't," Aaron replied, raising his eyebrows, "I know this may be a hard one to swallow, Alexander, but not everyone you meet wants to sleep with you. Sure, I was going to try and turn you- that's what I do- but it doesn't have to be sexual, thank god." 

"Oh good, so you didn't sleep with my boyfriend," Alex nodded, "That was nagging at the back of my mind for a while, I was surprisingly jealous." 

"Right."

"Anyway, that brings me to my next point," Alex continued, somewhat nervously this time, "I've got a favor to ask." Aaron blinked. 

"Okay. Are we just going to pretend this awkward conversation we just had didn't happen, then?" 

"Yeah, for the best. Anyway, I have nowhere else to turn, Burr- you're literally the only person I can think of who can help us."

"Us," Aaron sighed, "So it's a favor for the squad, I take it?" 

"It's just a teensy tiny problem we thought we had dealt with but... y'know... didn't." 

"As per usual with those two," Aaron muttered, "Reckless and dependent on everyone else to clean up their mess, and now they've got you in one of their messes." 

"Hey! I'm every bit as responsible for this as they are, Burr!"

"Mmm, I bet you sucked at least one Schuyler sister in for help."

"How'd you know that, she tell you?" 

"I'm intuitive," Burr deadpanned.

"Whatever, this is beyond Angelica. I'll give you the sparknotes version to avoid more awkward confrontation. Also, I really fucking hate explaining this." He took a breath. "It's-kind-of-our-fault-that-Jefferson-is-kinda-dying-because-his-stupid-body-is-rejecting-the-change-that-we-kinda-instated." 

Aaron's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly. "First off... why would you turn Jefferson?! Even _I_ wasn't gonna touch the guy." 

"I thought you said he liked you." 

"Tolerated, and just because he puts up with me in his general radius doesn't mean I like him." 

"Fair point," Alex managed, kicking the bench a little, "Anyway, my boyfriend did it." 

"Which one?" 

"John?"

"Great. We've got a wild, rabid Jefferson running around the school." 

"Yeah. Um... sorry?" Aaron just shook his head.  

"You need me to find an antidote, don’t you?" 

Alex shrugged. "That, or a painkiller. Or a sedative... or-"

"Shit, just let him die, it sounds like you'd rejoice."

"First of all," Alex began, in that tone that just promised a rant, "I'm a moral ~~human b~~ \- vampire, okay? I'm not leaving anyone alone to die, regardless of the fact that I was going to drain him first. Second, I don't know about you, Burr, but I don't feel like watching Madison sulk around the school and cry for the next six months, he already goes through enough boxes of tissues  _with_  that asshole around." 

Suddenly, they heard whistling, and Hercules sauntered into the room knitting a beanie. 

"Oh, hey Alex. Hey Burr," he nodded, taking a seat on one of the benches. 

"Hey, Herc," Aaron sighed, resting his chin on a fist. Alexander frowned at the two and the fact that they knew each other, but continued. 

"So?"

"So what, Alexander?" Aaron glared. Hercules started to hum "So What" by P!nk, and Alex shot him a scowl before turning back to the werewolf. 

"Are you helping or not?!" 

"What if I'm backing the wrong horse here by helping you three out?" Aaron replied.

"Did somebody say horse?" Herc grinned. 

"Get the fuck out," Alex turned to the ghost, who shrugged, dematerializing. 

"I just don't think it would be beneficial." 

"Aaron," Alex said through gritted teeth, "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't impertinent that we need you." Aaron stared at the vampire. 

"I'll think about it." 

As the two emerged from the locker room, Charles Lee just happened to be passing by.  

"Oh," he grinned, "Oh, this is too good! You just can't keep it in your pants, can you, Hamilton? I'm on my way to the office now, and I'm telling your daddy you skipped class to screw around with-" the lanky student paused, brows furrowing as he regarded Aaron. "Who're you?"

"Lee, you'd better watch your mouth," Alex cut in, "You tell my father anything, he'll send you packing to an alternative school, just you wait- he's already on his last straw after the vandalism, and that article you published about him in the school paper." 

"Free speech, first amendment," Lee crowed in Alexander's face. 

"When exercising their right to free speech in an institution of education, one doesn't typically call out the school principal," Alex deadpanned. "At least someone with half a brain doesn't." Lee sputtered as the bell for next period went. 

"Don't make this about me, Hamilton. You're a slut, fucking everything that moves in this school! I'll be the one teaching you a lesson," he growled, tightening a fist. 

"Let's go," Alex opened his arms, despite Aaron's protest. Down the hall, Angelica and Eliza, who were on their way to their respective classes, saw what came next. Lee took a swing at Alex, who dodged and sent Lee howling in pain after punching the wall. Trying again, the two grabbed each other by the arms and began to push. Just then, Washington came marching down the hallway, through the swarm of teenagers.

"This should be fun," Burr whispered, and promptly took his leave before he was implicated. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" the principal yelled, "Lee! Goddammit, did I not tell you to be in my office for ten o'clock sharp?!" 

"S-sir-" 

"Don't sir me. And you, Alexander!"

"Sir," Eliza rushed in quickly, grabbing Alex's arm dramatically, "Sir, wait. Your son was defending my honour." Washington (and Alex) raised their eyebrows at the younger sophomore. 

"What-?!" Lee shouted, but Eliza talked over him. 

"Charles Lee was saying horrible things about me, sir. He said I was a..." she sniffed, "A slut. I may be a lot of things, Mr. Washington, but a slut is most certainly not one of them- I have a loving girlfriend of two years, who would be simply enraged to hear what was said of me. But," she smiled, dabbing at her eyes with her scarf, "Alexander was determined to be my hero. He rushed in to put an end to Lee's vile accusations, in the best way he saw fit."

"Hey-!" Lee protested angrily.

"Is that what happened?" Washington asked Angelica, crossing his arms. 

"Wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it," she nodded. 

"But-!" Lee growled.

"I'd like a word, young man," Washington said, leading Charles away. The four remaining laughed amongst themselves, and Alexander practically jumped into Eliza's arms for a hug.

"You're a godsend, Liza, you have no idea what he would have done to me," Alex breathed into her hair. Eliza patted his head.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now get off me." 

-0-0-0-

Once Angelica, Laf and Laurens took their seat in psych, she turned around to address the two.

"I know I told you I'm staying out of this... and I am, so don't take this the wrong way- but what's the word on a cure?" 

"We have not heard from Alexander yet," Laf murmured, "We are all hoping Burr will come through." 

"He's our last chance," John added, shaking his head. 

"Burr?" Angelica whispered, "You think  _he's_  gonna help you? I had to defend myself at a party he took me to when four guys started hitting on me- he won't even stand for his girlfriend, you think he'll stand for people he doesn't like?"

"I hope you're wrong," John muttered. 

"Who could possibly dislike us?" Laf asked, primping his ponytail.

"Man... I just wanna put it all to bed for good, you know?" John asked, and Laf nodded.

"Yes, I could do without Thomas' raging sexual pheromones suffocating my senses every time he enters a room," he commented drily, twisting a pencil into his ponytail. Angelica bit her fist to keep from laughing, and Thomas and James turned from their usual seats at the front of the room to frown at their commotion. 

If Burr didn’t come through, one of those seats would be empty in little more than a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be up tomorrow, as I've written most of it already. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it :)) As this fic comes to an end, I'd like to raise a glass to remember the heterosexuality of all these characters that was so tragically lost. It didn't exist in the first place but still. Enjoy.

Alex stayed over at Laf's that night (John had to stay home, as his dad was making a surprise appearance for the night). They promised to send him many nude selfies, so John had reluctantly resigned himself to only periodic whining about it. Laf finally got to  _experience_  Alex's ass; he may not have been disappointed, but the distant neighbors were. 

Thursday, things were relatively normal... until they weren't. 

"You're using the cane again?" James asked, eyebrows knit. 

"Stop fussing, it's just for support, that's all," Thomas hushed, praying James wouldn't look further into the matter. He didn't want anyone to see what he was hiding underneath the leg of his jeans; he didn't even want to look at it himself.

"Do you need to lean on me?"

"Public James, we're in public!" 

"Right, right, sorry... don't step that way, you're pronating!" 

"Dammit Jemmy, I'm limping, not dying!" He wished, more than anything, that he could breathe truth into those words. 

"I worry, Thomas, you know this." Finally, they made it to class, which Thomas was thankful to have without his boyfriend for once. Unfortunately, the faces of John, Laf, and Alex were a sore reminder of the reality of his condition. 

"How are you?" John asked.

"Peachy," Thomas snapped. 

"Well, fuck you too, Jefferson," John retorted, slotting his earbuds back in. Thomas sighed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm- I'm just..." Thomas caught himself. Why was he apologizing to the asshole who mauled him in the first place? Just then, Laf noticed the cane. 

"Why the sudden need for this, Thomas? Is your condition worsening?" 

John looked down, and slowly pulled up Thomas' pant leg on a hunch.

"Oh, shit..." After a second of staring, Thomas began to get uncomfortable.

"Alright Laurens, I know I've got magnificent calves, but enough is enough," Thomas feigned, though the waver in his voice was evident. 

"Did this happen overnight?" Alex asked anxiously, staring at down at what seemed like a growing stretch of black veins up his leg. 

"Yeah," Thomas muttered, peeling back his sleeves, "They're on my arm too." Just then, Laf jumped up, covering Thomas' nose with his hand. 

"What the fuck-" Thomas started, but the French vampire took his hand away, showing him. 

"Mon ami, you are bleeding!" He looked down at the blood on his hand for a moment, licking his lips a little, before John nudged him with a scowl, whispering, “That’s sick, man.”

 Thomas swallowed, touching a couple of fingers to his nose. "Nobody tell James, yeah? He'll have a conniption, and I want to go quietly."

"You're not  _going_  anywhere," Alex insisted. 

 Thomas looked down. Wasn't it too late already?

-0-0-0-

"Aaron," Alex whispered in his next class. Aaron pretended not to hear him. “Aaroooon,” he singsonged, tilting his head over and poking the boy. Aaron finally looked up from his paper in annoyance. 

"What?"

"Haaaave you thought about it?"

Aaron sighed. "Alex... I didn't want to do this in class, but..." he looked around. "It's too dangerous. I can't." 

"Too dangerous? You can  _turn into a wolf!_ " Alex hissed. 

"Shhh, yes, but... this herb is very rare, very potent, and very illegal. I can't risk it- I'm trying to get into Princeton, Alex!" 

"You know what would look good on a Princeton application?  _Student body president!_ " Alex blurted, rubbing over his face. At this, Aaron stopped.

"Are you bribing me?"

"Yes, it's a last resort!"

"That's one hell of a bribe. You'll endorse me as your presidential replacement? You'll actually step down and hand the position over to me?" 

"I'll endorse you, I'll swear you in on the damn spot," Alex joked, "As long as you promise to help us with Thomas." Aaron huffed. 

"You'd do that for Jefferson?" 

"Well, it's not even for him anymore, it's the principal of the thing." Alex spoke again, lowering his voice even more. "He's not doing well, Aaron. We don't need another body to add to the count around here, lest the case draws federal attention. Laf, John, Angie and I closed it- we can't reopen it now, or all of us will be found out, no doubt. Come on- forest, dawn. Bring the stuff." Aaron started to nod, and eventually reached a hand beside him under the desk.  

"Pleasure doing business with you, Alexander."

-0-0-0-

Thomas got even worse. Each day, he started looking more and more like Alex had when he was dying, and it was miserable for everyone involved. This trade couldn't happen fast enough.

“I told him to meet us here at five,” Alex laughed nervously, sticking his cold hands in his hoodie pockets. The sun was just beginning to rise over the forest, and the frost on the branches hadn’t had a chance to melt yet.

“Why?” John moaned, eyes still half closed with sleep.

“Because our amour is a sadist,” Lafayette murmured, draping himself over John so that the werewolf would hold him up. This plan did not work, and both collapsed into a heap of twigs, Alex staring down at them. Just then, they heard some branches snap, and turned around to find Aaron, making his way toward them with a bag.

“You made it!” Alex grinned, waving, and Aaron glared at him, making a gesture to signify silence. Once they were closer, Laf got up, hopping forward.

“I could kiss you, mon ami,” he sighed, pulling the small bag of herbs out.

“Please don’t. Okay, here's the run down- this stuff will not stop the disease from spreading- it'll speed it up. It'll obliterate any obstacles Thomas' body is putting up in resisting it, so he can transition smoothly. If it were used on someone who had already turned, like me, it would be more of a hormone reduction type thing... with Thomas, it's different. So there, stop bothering me now, and kindly leave the herbs in the bag until I’m gone; I don’t need the mayor’s son finding out I broke his dad’s laws.”

“What do you mean, the mayor's-?" Alex began, until Aaron and John turned him around to see George Fredrick, aka “that British fuck”, walking with two friends down the street by the woods.

_"And then William had the utter gall to ask me if I could 'give him a lift to practice.' As if I'm some sort of chauffeur, just because I happened to possess a Bugatti."_

_"What's a Bugatti?"_

_"I think it's a kind of purse."_

_"No, no, Bugattis are those quaint little raisin biscuits you can get at the market-"_

_"Idiots, a Bugatti is a bloody car!"_

“Why are they out at 5:13 AM?” Alex hissed incredulously, and Laf shrugged.

“Dance practice, I would assume.”

“Da-"

 “Alright, are we done here?” Burr asked, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah. Thanks, man,” John nodded, shaking his hand respectfully. Laf gave him a curt little nod and a once over.

“You are not the worst, Burr.”

“Great, thanks. See you around,” the other werewolf nodded, fleeing the scene quickly. Alex grabbed the bag from Laf, clutching it tight.

“Let’s go.” 

"Mon cher," Laf swallowed, grabbing his shoulder, "I am weak, and not myself."

"Do what you need to do," John nodded.

"I will see you both later, once I have properly drank."

"Don't get arrested. And save some for me later, babe," Alex called.

"I will wrap up a nice canteen and leave it on the second shelf of the fridge," Laf replied with a little grin.

"What are we, married?" John deadpanned.

"Someday," Alex sighed. "Someday. Speaking of _someday_ \- John, you can take some of this stuff if you want before we give it to Jefferson." John looked down into the bag, considering this. Alexander was right... he could take this, and though the disease would remain, it would be different.

"You could live normally," Alex said softly. 

"Yo... Alex," John smiled, somewhat wistfully, "This _is_ my normal. Laf fell in love with me for who and what I am. So did you, when you came along. I'm thinking I prolly shouldn't change- why mess with a good thing?" Alex felt like John had just reached in and grabbed his heart, and he couldn't help the surge of emotion that ran through him as he lunged forward and kissed him. John cupped Alex's face, enthusiastically kissing back and wrapping himself in Alex's arms.

"Let's get to school and get the job done," he mumbled, nudging John's nose with his own, and the two took hands.

-0-0-0-

"The royal fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Thomas asked, sneezing blood into a kleenex.

"Ingest it... somehow?" John shrugged, and Thomas looked at the bag, squinting. It seemed his vision was going, but Alex's eyes were wide and traumatized.

"Are we not gonna talk about the fact that you just sneezed blood?"

"You're a vampire, baby," John reminded him, "You see blood all the time." 

"Can I smoke this?" Thomas grinned widely, his brittle lips cracking with the action, and John gave him a look.

"Do whatever the fuck you want, Jefferson. Just get better."

"Yeah, no more screwing around. Ya look like shit," Alexander finally came to his senses, "More so than usual."

"Fuck you, Hamilton." 

"Fuck you _more_ , Jefferson!"

"You haven't even taken it and you're back to your usual self," John muttered.

"It's the prospect of returning to insulting Alex that's keeping me from the light," Thomas explained, his fingers cracking sickeningly as he took the bag. A look of sobriety passed across his face, and he looked back at the two. 

"Look... I... want to thank you. For all you've done. Like, not the werewolf part, and stuff- but the antidote, and all that."

"You've got Aaron to thank for that," Alex said, nodding to the herbs. Thomas' eyebrows scrunched up.

"Who?"

Suddenly, James approached, carrying a pack of what looked like first aid material for the sick and dying. Of course he would just have a bag like that lying around.

"I don't need another vitamin C lollipop, Jemmy."

"But they're raspberry flavored, Thomas."

"God fucking dammit, James-"

"We'll leave you to it," Alex cut in, giving Jefferson a meaningful nod, and he and Laurens took their leave. As they turned, the shorter of the two grabbed the bag, looking inside.

"Thomas, this had better not be weed, I thought you gave that up..."

"If you keep up this mother hen shit, you're so not getting dick tonight."

"Your dick is about to fall off, fucking you right now would be like fucking a dry ring of petrified goose bumps."

Thomas shivered in disgust. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You, Thomas," James sighed, staring off, "You."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Laf was busy at the supermarket looking for the rarest meat he could find. Sometimes, during rare occurrences, he wished he had stayed in France, out of the way with easy access to passing travelers, little concern for things such as homicide investigations. After all, humans did taste so much better than animals, and Laf preferred killing a victim after a bite- no use spreading vampirism.

But then he would remember his dear Laurens, and now his dear Alexander, whom he would give anything for... and settle for the bloodiest package of flesh he could find.

"Lafayette?" he heard, and turned to see George Washington.

"Ah! Monsieur Washington! Should you not be at school?"

"I could ask you the same thing," George smirked, staring down at the meat Laf had in his hands, "I've got a professional excuse- staff meeting today, about some new kid. Meetings require snacks, I'm told, and apparently, the boss buys the grub. But... why are _you_ skipping class to buy cow innards?"

"Because... I plan to make some tonight," Laf nodded, smiling pleasantly.

"Oh- inviting Alex over again?"

"Oui, I was planning on it."

"Y'know, you and that other boy, John..." George started, narrowing his eyes, and Laf bit his lip, waiting for the inevitable confrontation his boyfriends had warned him against. "...You two host Alex an awful lot, and we've never had you both over for dinner yet. What kind of dad am I if I don't even have you at my table for a proper southern, home cooked meal, huh?" he grinned, putting a hand on Laf's shoulder. Laf's face lit up.

"Oh, mon ami! Monsieur Washington, sir, it would be such an honor!"

"Good. We'll have you over this weekend, then. I'll be sure to make my famous pancakes if you stay over." Suddenly, the principal thought this through fully. "Not that... I'm particularly inviting you to stay over... hm..."

"Oui oui, monsieur, I get the picture," Laf held a hand up, putting an end to Washington's parental hemming and hawing. He looked down at his meat. "I should buy this, and get back to class, vite vite!"

"That you should. I don't expect to see you in my office, so I'll see you this weekend, Lafayette."

"D'accord!"

Laf hummed to himself as he walked briskly to the checkout. Little things like this made him glad he stayed for his amours.

-0-0-0-

Alex and John had slow, passionate sex that night, Laf watching and joining in at times to encourage them or coax an orgasm out of one. John blew Laf. Alex came twice. Overall, it was an enjoyable night, and the two vampires were well fed and healthy again after drinking the extracted cow blood, giving a grateful John the heaps of flesh left over.

Of course, Laf prepared a side of mozzarella baguette with basil and balsamic to accompany their meal.

They fucked again after dinner, and Alex came so hard his bite scar had a pleasant ache all night.

From where he was, Thomas Jefferson kept busy, attempting to draw a little fun out of rejuvenating his depleted body. This was evident the next day at school, when he came in loopy and high as fuck.

Politics class was quite a show.

"Looks like Burr came through," Angelica smiled, regarding Jefferson from afar. Herc was sitting at the back of the class with everyone.

"He sure made us wait for it," John scoffed, holding Alex's arm between their desks. "But yeah. He came through." Laf hummed, placing his head on Alex's shoulder.

"Have I told you how delectable you look today, mon chou?"

"You skipped that today," Alex smiled.

"Oh... well, I am telling you now. Both of my loves." From the front of the room, Thomas let out a loud, screeching laugh, startling poor James into a coughing fit.

"Yo, what did I tell you?! These democrats are whack, Jemmy, _whack_!" he exclaimed, pushing an insistent finger into a page of the textbook, "We oughtta give 'em a taste of us southern motherfuckin' democratic republicans!" James frowned.

"The democratic republican party doesn't exist anymore, Thomas... and you just called me a pet name in public," James whispered. Thomas looked over, something of a mischievous smile forming, and he grabbed James' face, smashing their lips together. A wave reaction erupted in the class, and when Thomas pulled away, he was grinning darkly. "T-Thomas, are you okay?" James asked. 

"I've never felt better," the taller replied, "I just want the world to know that I think you're fucking beautiful."

"That's strange, because I'm not," James replied. He didn't get enough sleep for this shit, not today. 

Just then, the door opened, and in walked someone they had never seen before- the new student George had spoken of. He was short, lanky, with a mop of mousy brown hair, freckles, and a triangular face.

"Everyone," their teacher announced, "We've got a transfer. It's a little late into the semester, but he's our newest edition to level 4 Politics, and with a little guidance, we can find him a place in our classroom." The kid made a flourishing bow, and Angelica raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is going to be special- on from one problem to another."

"I," the kid repeated, sticking his nose up, "Am Samuel Seabury, and I came from London to this..." he looked around, sniffing, "Lovely little town of yours."

"Oh my god, tear this dude apart," Herc whispered to Laurens.

"A Londoner!" George shrieked, "Oh, do come sit with us, little bird. This is the "cool" table." Samuel immediately accepted the invitation, prancing over to join the rich, Starbucks obsessed assholes that sat in their own little faction.

"He is adorable," Laf cooed, resting his elbows on his desk.

"Seems like a stuck up prick," John scoffed. They all looked at each other, a mutual agreement made immediately.

"So who gets dibs on this little shit?"

"Fresh meat... I will fight anyone for it."

"I'd sure like to push him down some stairs!"

"Then you would be living with him forever, Hercules, _zut_ , did your common sense die with you?!"

"Shots fired, shots accepted." 

"Not gonna lie, I kinda wanna sink my teeth into that," Alex whispered, biting his bottom lip, "I mean, I haven't had a legit bite yet, guys."

"We could flip a coin... or, four coins," Herc added.

"Why don't you leave the kid alone, instead of gambling over his life," Angelica suggested, rolling her eyes.

"Tell that to Burr," John laughed, pointing to where the lycanthrope was already attempting to snake his way in and turn Samuel as the teacher tried to start the lesson.

"Touché," Angelica smirked. Suddenly, Thomas whirled around, eyes flashing a new, ethereal amber.

"Can we get back to politics?" 

"Please?" James squeaked, and Alexander turned to the front of the classroom, his boyfriends resting languidly on each side of him.

Maybe moving to this strange little town and meeting all these strange, interesting _people_ had paid off big time... maybe one day, when they were older, they would leave, after experiencing all they could experience out here together. Anyway, he had his senior year to worry about who his first official bite would be... he had an entire eternity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emergence of Student Body President "Who?"
> 
> I'm performing Satisfied tomorrow night at an event, so pRAY FOR ME FOLKS. Thanks for reading this!! xxx


End file.
